The return of LaPrinsipessa Gina von Amburg
by Mishka Fogolin
Summary: Billy is out to get Bo Brady and will stop at nothing to get him back, even try to electrocute his beloved fancy face. A story of Hope, pun intended , insanity, secrets and revenge... Disclaimer: Events after 2005 storyline may be factually incorrect...
1. Chapter 1

**The return of La Principessa Gina von Amberg**

Chapter 1 – Abandonment

"I can't believe you are over their again! I am sitting with a crisis on my hands and you are with Billy!Typical!What did I expect? Ciara is sick Brady!Lexie doesn't know what is wrong with her, the doctors are doing tests, and you are over at B..."

"Okay, okay! I get that, but Chelsea is going through a very bad time. She's..."

"Billy, Chelsea, Billy, Chelsea, is all I've ever hear, for months now, Brady, you have a WIFE, and another daughter that is sick – and no-one knows what is wrong with her."

"Look I'll get over there as soon as possible..."

"Don't bother."

Hope Williams Brady slams down the phone after speaking with her husband.

Husband? She closes her eyes and feel a complete wave of loneliness wash over her.

When did things start going wrong? AGAIN! A little over a year ago, things started going just the same as now. Bo forever over at Billy's, hiding the fact that Hope's niece's orphaned friend is in fact their daughter. Bo and Billy's daughter. And then the worst happened, the worst thing she has ever had to go through in her entire life, and she forgave him. SHE FORGAVE HIM! And now it is starting again!

She shakes her aching head, a tear wants to spill over onto her cheeks, but she isn't crying, she doesn't have the energy to cry.

Bo, hiding the fact that Chelsea is his daughter, wrote out a temporary drivers licence for her, and loaned her his truck, loaned his truck to his unlicensed teenage daughter and in the end Hope lost her little boy, that fatal day, she also lost her trust, her hope and her marriage soon after. If it wasn't for Patrick, she would never have gotten through it... AND SHE FORGAVE BO!

And now this is all starting again... She may loose her little girl as well, and yet again, his over holding Chelsea and Billy's hands, and drying their tears.

Patrick is gone, he picked up the peaces of her broken life in the midst of all that. He wasn't the love of her life, it wasn't the affair of all ages, but he was there. If John was here, he would've been there for her.

A sudden longing for her best friend grips her and she starts shivering.

He was big and strong with shoulders wide and available enough for everyone's tears. She would give anything to feel the comfort of his embrace again.

The feelings that broke in her the day of the funeral comes back and she shakes her head, not wanting to remember.

She is emotional and vulnerable, no point in dragging up the past. Strange how, when life throws you a curve ball there is no-one to turn to. When Zack died, she had no-one but Patrick, John was in a coma, now he is gone forever...

Then the anger boils over again.

"Damn you, Billy! Damn you for all your schemes and plots! And damn you Brady for falling for them!" She hits on the nurses counter with her small right hand balled into a fist.

* * *

"She's trying to control you, can't you see that?" Billy frowns as she watches Bo Brady pull on his jacket and hug their daughter goodbye.

"Ciara is sick, no matter what you think of Hope, there is no way she can conger up such a story if it isn't true. Beside, Hope is not the type to make up stories for attention. She's my wife and she needs me." He hugs Billy quickly, then dashes out the door.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower."Chelsea announces, and runs up the stairs.

Billy is still standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed over her chest.

"Little Miss goody-two-shoes. Her inane sense of morals can drive me to tears. No Bo, your little Hope could never tell a lie, and she wouldn't know how to manipulate anyone, but I do, and soon you will see her the way I want you to see her..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Total abandonment

Hope is in tears, this afternoon she didn't have the energy to cry, now pure anger and helplessness has caused the dam to burst.

She still can't believe how terrible this day was. Lying on her bed, alone, she relives each moment over and over again.

The anguish that gripped her heart as Ciara started getting sick this morning is still with her, she couldn't keep anything down for longer that a couple of minutes and she looked a little yellow – first time Hope has ever seen a color like that on a human before, it is not her imagination. No matter what they say.

Lexie and the doctors did tests and monitored her, and told her that there is nothing wrong.

At the news, she felt complete relief, a little confused, but relieved. Then Bo shattered her whole universe with one sentence.

"I can't believe you would make up such a story, that your trust in me is so far gone. Billy was right, she said you would do this and I didn't believe her, I still told her how you weren't the type to go making up stories for attention."

After his outburst, she just stood their gaping. She was so stunned, she didn't even answer. He turned on his heel and raced out the door, slamming it behind him.

Then, as the whole scene sunk in, her eyes started burning, tears of frustration started welling, she clenched and unclenched her fists, breathed deeply, then went to go and check on Ciara. After seeing that her little girl was okay, she walked over to her bedroom, fell on the bed and the sobs started taring out of her...

Hours later she is still lying there, her eyes now dry and soar, her head aching from all the crying, her stomach turning around and around. She didn't feel like food, she didn't feel like anything.

It felt as if her life is coming to an end. Again.

If only Patrick was here.

If only John was still alive.

If only Billy could fall off a cliff...

* * *

"I don't know Marlena. I don't know what to think..."Bo is sitting with his head in his hands at a small round table at Java café. Across from him sits Dr. Marlena Evans, a psychiatrist and close family friend. He phoned her as soon as he reached the car, and had no where to drive – he couldn't go to Billy's, that will just add fuel to the fire.

"Bo, have you been spending a lot of time at Billy's?"Marlena asks with a pensive look on her face.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you know about everything that has been going on with Chelsea..."

"You know, Bo, I have a theory – just a theory at this stage, I have to speak with Hope first before I can be sure – but perhaps the amount of time you are spending with Chelsea is bringing back memories of the last time this happened – a very bad time for Hope, a time I didn't think she would survive – Your daughter, with whom you are spending so much time with, at the expense of your family - killed your and Hope's son. The fact that she came through that time is still a miracle..."

Bo nods, but still doesn't look convinced.

"Look, we all know Hope, she doesn't have a deceitful bone in her body, to be able think up such a scheme – the only other option left is that she believes that she is telling the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The plot thickens

Hope stares down at Ciara's perfect little face, and smiles as she traces her finger across her cheek.

"My perfect little girl, I love you so much, and even if your daddy and everyone else doesn't believe me, I'll protect you with my life."

She kisses her on her forehead, then goes through to the bathroom.

"A steaming hot bath will make all the difference in the world."

She sits on the side of the bath, leans over and opens the hot water tap. Soon steam is filling up the whole bathroom as she takes off her clothes Then she adds a bit of cold water and gets in to soak.

Soon her tense muscles start to relax in the hot water, and she lies back, thinking over her day. It feels like she had been living a nightmare since this morning...

Her brain still feels like it is stuffed with cotton wool, but that must be from all the crying earlier. Tomorrow is another day, she'll feel better then.

She hears the door open and feel the rush of cold air mingling with the steam.

At last she can try and explain herself to Bo, this misunderstanding cannot go any further.

"Brady, please let me explain..."she says as she turns to face him, only to find Billy standing over her, rubber gloves on her hands, holding the hairdryer.

"Really, Hope, didn't Granny Horton or Julie bother to mention to you that to have electric appliances in the bathroom is a very bad idea."

"Yes", it flashes through Hope's bewildered mind, "and Bo as well, but I've always been careful using it, only now I regret my bad habit."

Then her tongue tied mouth starts to speak.

"You'll never get away with this Billy.." She rises, and start to climb over the side of the bath.

"Oh, you think?"Billy says as she flips the switch to create an awful noise, then drops it in the bath.

"I made it." It flashes through Hope's mind as she pulls her other leg from the bath, watching the hairdryer fall, as if in slow motion. She sees the blue sparks as it touches the water, then feel a sudden excruciating heat starting on her big toe, and running the length of her body.

"I didn't make it."her mind flashes in response to the previous thought, as her body starts feeling numb and heavy as lead. As she sees the bathroom's tiled floor coming closer, her foggy brain wonders if at least John or Grandpa Tom will be there to meet her on the other side.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

Climbing back in through her window, Billy smirks to herself - Hope will probably survive, however, her figure lying on the floor with a towel neatly wrapped around her, will give the impression that she was blow drying her hair when the accident happened.

Billy also messed some bathwater on the floor to make it look as if she must have slipped.

"Poor Hope Williams, coming too to tell every one that I was trying to kill her, only to find that no-one believes her." she whispers.

Billy goes through to the lounge.

"Are you done working, Mom?"Chelsea looks up as Billy enters the room.

Billy smiles slightly while shaking her head, feigning exhaustion.

"Nope, just needed some refreshment. You want some coffee?"

"Fine." Chelsea finishes her drink in one big gulp, and places the glass back on the table.

"The perfect alibi." Billy smiles to herself.

As Bo and Marlena enter the house, it sounds eerily quiet, apart from a soft whizzing noise coming from upstairs. Bo looks at Marlena, and she back at him.

"I'll go fetch Hope, explain to her that you just came to see if she's alright and to see how Ciara's doing." Bo says as Marlena sits with a worried expression on her face.

"She won't buy it, she smarter than that."Bo silently converse with himself. "But she'll understand, she's got to."

He knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hope?" there is no answer.

"Hope? I came to apologize." He bangs a bit harder on the door.

"Come-on, Fancy face, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you won't lie about something like this." There is still no answer.

"Why does she have to be so pigheaded sometimes?" Bo whispers under his breath.

"Hope?"He pauses, then grimaces "I'm coming in."

He opens the door, then shoots forward as his police officer's mind take in the scene – it is clear what happened.

He warned her how many times, but she never listens. She must've slipped. These thoughts go through his mind as he pulls her onto his lap and checks for vital signs.

"She's still alive, thank God! Fancy face! Fancy face! I love you, be strong. "

Then he calls loudly over his shoulder to Marlena down stairs.

"Call an ambulance, immediately, Hope's had an electric shock!"

He stays on the floor, cradling her head on his lap, muttering to himself as he wills her to live.

Marlena enters after calling the ambulance.

She's shocked by the scene, but remains calm.

"The ambulance is on it's way, I've called Lexie as well."she says as she switches of the whizzing hairdryer at the plug, then pulls the plug and takes it out of the bath. She then drains the water.

The room goes eerily quiet.

Bo doesn't even notice.

* * *

Hope opens her eyes, feeling very disoriented. the last thing she remembers is falling in the lake with someone after her – Kurt, that Brute, keeping her locked up in that castle! And all that, just because she wanted to go to the police, and Princess Gina wanted to take Stefano on, on her own.

The fluorescent lights are hurting her eyes, and the clinical hospital smell is making her feel nauseas. Then Lexie walks in, followed by Bo, then Billy.

Billy! Then those last moments in the bathroom comes back to her. Her eyes lock on Billy and fear clouds her vision.

"I want her out! Out! I want her out!" she starts screaming.

Bo walks closer. "Fancy face?" He sits next to her, pulling her back down to relax.

"Relax, you'll feel better soon, don't worry about a thing."

"Yes, Hope, you are alright, soon you'll go home. You must've had a nasty shock." Billy says coming closer, the picture of innocence and concern.

The bleak, evil look she was wearing in the bathroom flashes in front of Hope's eyes, and she gets hysterical. Flinging her arms, she starts screaming at Billy to get out.

"You tried to kill me, get out!"She turns to Bo, a crazed look in her eyes. "You've got to believe me, she tried to kill me, she came into the bathroom and..." she goes quiet for a couple of moments, fighting Bo's larger strength as he tries to keep her calm.

"Fancy face!"

"No, she tried to kill me."

Billy looks appropriately shocked and hurt, Hope feels as if she's going crazy.

"Why won't you believe me?"she wails at Bo, then gathers all her strength as she starts fighting off the army of hands and arms pushing her down.

"I am sedating her." Lexie says as she moves in with the syringe.

Hope looks at her, then at Billy still looking as if she had no idea that Hope would actually accuse her.

The needle penetrates and her arms start feeling limp. She wills them to fight back, but they aren't getting the message.

"The nightmare isn't over."she realizes, "And Billy is pulling all the strings"

Then, once again, everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Gina

When see wakes up again, Marlena is sitting next to her bed.

"I'm not crazy, you know, I know what happened."

Marlena looks up, then her mouth curves into a smile, and her eyes squint with the action.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so glad you're awake. We were all so worried. Why don't you tell me everything that happened?"

"I'm not a "phyco" case, I know what I saw, there is no need for evaluations and things."

"Of course, Honey, I am here as your friend Hope, not as a psychiatrist."

Hope tells her everything, in detail. When she is done, Marlena's frowning.

"What? Marlena, what is it?"

"Hope, you are saying that you climbed out of the bath as she dropped the hair dryer, therefore you were naked?"

"Well, that goes without saying."

"Hope, when Bo and I found you, you were wrapped in a towel, the floor was wet. There was no evidence of foul play. You slipped."

"No, I remember. You don't believe me?!"

"I did not say that, I am just giving you the evidence."

"Then she must've staged the scene..."

Hope feels the walls coming in on her. They really think she's hallucinating! Will this nightmare ever end?

"Don't you think that is somewhat extreme, even for Billy?"

"No, I was there – I am not hallucinating! Honestly, what do you think of me." Hope struggles to control her temper.

"I am not saying you are. I am simply..." Hope interrupts her, finishing the sentence.

"Stating the facts. God! The facts, the facts. I am giving you the facts. Yes?"

She sees Marlena drawing a deep breath, and staying infuriatingly calm. A blind fury washes over her, and she lashes out.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies, you all think I am crazy!" Marlena tries to interrupt, but Hope keeps on screaming. "Get out! Get out, I can not believe you honestly believe this!"

Marlena takes another deep breath to remain calm, that sends her right over the edge.

"Stop being so bloody calm, honestly, I'm not another patient, I am your friend, even though Bo does not believe me, I at least thought you would, he is completely trapped in her lies, you are supposed to be objective. Now, I said, get out!"

Marlena turns around and flees.

Hope lies back, with no more energy left, and a splitting head ache.

"I can not remember when last I was this angry, I have never been this angry."as she calms down, and reason starts returning, she realizes how out of character she's been acting ever since she woke up.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with me acting out of character, I am stuck in a nightmare. The last time I felt this trapped was in the back alleys of Paris, figuring out how I was going to escape from Stefano and his hold on my freedom and life, and come to think of it, the last time I was this angry was when Steffi told me John had left for a Parish in the states."

She lies back, trying to sort out her feelings. Then she sits bolt upright.

"Oh, no! This nightmare is not coming to an end anytime soon! This is Princess Gina's memories not mine, and so is this temper."

Tears are pricking at the back of her eyelids as she lies back.

"And the worst part is, I cannot tell anyone about these memories, ever, they already think I am going nuts!"

She has never felt this alone before, not even when Bo betrayed her and she lost her beloved son, Zack, then at least there was Patrick.

Oh, If only John was still alive...

* * *

Marlena runs past Bo and Billy, she can't think of their predicament or of Hope's accusation.

That voice,

that accent,

those words and language,

that look in her eyes.

"This cannot be!"she whispers as she falls onto her knees in the hospital chapel.

On top of Hope's hallucinations, her alter ego is returning.

"Princess Gina is back... And that must mean that Stefano is pulling the strings once more."

As she slowly calms down, she re-evaluate her thoughts, trying to stay objective, trying not to remember her own nightmares.

"If Stefano is controlling Hope through Gina again, he must have been playing with her for a while...Perhaps he is responsible for Hope's hallucinations and Ciara's mysterious illness? I have to speak to Bo and tell him my findings..."

She stands up, determined to make him listen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Where there is smoke, there must be fire

Bo is very much confused where he is standing on the porch over looking the garden.

"What is real, what is Hope's story and what is Marlena's story? And Billy's?"

Hope is convinced Billy is trying to kill her, and she is mimicking Princess Gina, Marlena is convinced Stefano is behind the whole thing, from Ciara's illness, through to Hope's hallucinations and down to her Gina-ish performance. Billy is convinced that in her delusional state Hope is becoming manipulative, as many people suffering from these types of illnesses tend to do, and is now, grasping at straws to keep his attention – playing Gina, because the last time she was Princess Gina he followed her all over Europe, trying to win back her love and personality...

"I don't know what to think anymore, Fancy face, I just want our life back as it used to be, I don't mean to spend all my time with Billy and Chelsea, but I can't abandon my daughter with all she is going through. Why should I have to choose?"

* * *

Hope is sitting up in bed as a new doctor is doing a thorough check-up. Dr. S. Michelson is in his late fifties, very efficient and University hospital is very lucky to have him join their staff.

"Your very lucky to have survived such a shock at your age, however everything seems to be working well. You may have a little confusion for some time, as a jolt of electricity can affect the brain somewhat. In fact you may remember things that you have forgotten, childhood memories from when you were very, very young etc. nothing to worry about."

Is this what triggered Gina's memories?

Then another thought struck her.

"What do you mean 'at my age'? I am not that old."

Dr. Michelson smiles.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me."

"What secret? I am only forty-three? What is so old about that?"

Reading the confusion in her eyes, he sits down and looks at her.

"Hope, this must be a side-affect of the jolt you had earlier, so if your memory is a bit cloudy, that is understandable. I can promise you that you will not see forty-three again ever. Looking at your blood vessels and the skin on your knees and elbows, you are at least fifty-three years old."

Hope shakes her head.

"You are mistaken, check my chart and my birth date, there is no way I am that old. Besides I still feel young and sexy. Don't you agree, _Doctoré_?"She smiles coyly, rubs her legs against his leg and watches him tense with passion.

"Oh boy", Hope thinks to herself. "This must definitely be my Gina side coming through, why else would I flirt so shamelessly with this handsome doctor? And he is handsome. Wouldn't mind getting him between the sheets and seeing if the promise holds up!" Then, shocked at her own thoughts, she retracts her leg.

"You definitely still look young which explains the face-lift scarring inside your hairline, and behind your ears, and you are in good shape, which explains why you still feel so young."

His voice and eyes deepen at his next words,

"And you are definitely very, very sexy, like a woman of thirty...but the fact remains, that your definitely past fifty years old, if you don't believe me, get a second opinion..."

"I definitely will!"Hope thinks to herself.

The part about the scarring didn't really surprise her as she's known about the scarring as soon as she came back in 1994 – at first everyone thought it was plastic surgery performed to remove the scarring from the explosion in Ernesto's cage, searching for her past a couple of years back, she found that she was never in the cage to begin with, so they realized that Stefano had to add some scarring to make it look as if he fixed her face. However, and here comes the disturbing part, she remembers Gina having a face lift in 1989, about three months before she was brought in to take over from her...But that couldn't be, she is Hope. Full stop.

But the seeds of doubt and the increasing feeling dread, has been sown...

* * *

Hope is home, she had expected Bo to be vigilantly at her side after the big shock he had about her and yet he is out of the house more now than before. Whether he is at Billy's place or just trying to avoid her, she cannot try to fathom.

Gina's personality is seeping through more and more as there is no-one to put on an act for. It scares her, as there is no-one to counteract Gina, before it was Bo who broke Gina's power over her, now just as her alter ego has predicted, he had in fact betrayed her. She remembers the conversation they had – a crazy time when Gina would appear to her in a spirit form. And as she had predicted, Bo did in fact betray her, more than once in fact.

She spends her morning playing the piano, painting, and drinking wine, by mid afternoon she's dying for a smoke. She goes out, buys a pack of imported French cigarettes and have about three in the park before returning home. Ciara is spending her days with Jennifer as Bo thought it would be best for her to be out of the house. This feeds even more into Gina's restless spirit and makes the days longer and emptier.

A glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye catches her attention, and yet when she turns, she sees nothing.

Perhaps she is going crazy after all...

This has been going on for a couple of days.

* * *

"And have you been following our good citizens of Salem around? Have you any news?" Stefano Dimera asks the dark haired man entering the drawing room of the mansion without any noise.

"Yes, Sir. Something is brewing. The mess you cooked up for Chelsea seems to be getting stickier, it's keeping commander Abe and Roman Brady very busy, Jennifer Horten is baby sitting little Ciara for days now, and Victor Kiriakis has left town for a vacation in the Bahamas. Marlena Evans is very much spooked, jumpy as hell, don't know what has got her so riled up. Billy Reed is up to something. Gee...ah, Hope was electrocuted, nothing series, she is out of hospital, however I saw Billy Reed leaving the house at the back door as soon as it happened, diidn't realize it at the time, though. She's definitely out to get Bo Brady this time. Our dear Bo Brady is so distracted and distraught over all this, that I didn't take the necessary steps to distract him, as he is in such a state of confusion, he isn't paying attention to traffic lights, not to mention you or me."

"Very good, Has any one seen you?"

"No Sir, I keep covered and low key, you trained me well."

"Good, however I shall like you to take the necessary steps to distract Bo and Hope Brady in any case, just for insurance."

"Yes, Sir..." he leaves the room at the back entrance, his mission: to befriend Bo and Hope's daughter Ciara. Beautiful little girl, just like her mommy. He has flashes of her mother, naked, wanting and taking, with a lot of promises in her smile...

He shakes his head.

With all his memories in tact, he better not let them get the better of him. Stefano must never suspect that he knows everything. It's a good thing he didn't tell Stefano of Hope's smoking sessions in the park, her piano playing and painting at home, that will definitely add fuel to a fire he doesn't want exploding over him. And who knows, if he plays his cards right, he can taste the sweet promises on Ciara's mommy's lips at least once more. He will definitely try, and that's a fact...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Imaginary friends

Jennifer Horton looks up from the book she had been reading. Ciara's been playing in the garden under Jennifer's watchful eye for the whole morning so far, now the little girl is gone, vanished.

"Ciara!?" a frightened note creeps into Jennifer's voice.

"Ciara?!" she sounds a little panicky this time, then relief fills her features, as the beautiful little girl comes running out of the trees.

"Where have you been?" she picks her up, and hugs her..

"I made a new friend in the garden, he calls himself Giovanni."

"How nice. Did you enjoy your play?"

"Yes, we went for a ride around the neighborhood, then had tea and scones and afterwards we played hide and seek in the park, watching all the people."

Jennifer smiles.

"I am glad." Jennifer smiles as she thinks to herself.

Today's children really have come along way, their imaginary friends have cars and everything, back in her day, they had big noses, floppy ears and and could perform magic like genies. Oh well, Ciara can continue her play later that afternoon, she still need to fetch her own son from school and bake some biscuits to send over to Abby's, after all, what else are mothers for anyway?

* * *

"I cannot allow Gina to take this much control of me, I have to find some one to keep me in check."

Hope says aloud to herself as she stabs out a cigarette in a ashtray on top of a dustbin in the park.

"I am smoking like a chimney, I sound like her, I speak like her, I can even feel myself walking differently. A number of years ago Bo would have noticed immediately that I am different, now I can not even show him any of the fears I have gripping me for it will give Billy more ammunition to use against me. Yes, Gina was right, she is the only one that can save me, not Bo and not my love for him."

Hope has a flash back to those last fatal days in the back alleys of Paris, trying to exorcise Gina and escape Stefano, all she had to hold onto was Bo's love. Gina at a point appeared to her – possibly a way for her mind to set them apart so she doesn't end up talking to herself. Gina warned her then that by becoming and embracing and staying Princess Gina, she can save herself and be strong, but by trusting Bo she is heading for disaster. He has let her down so many times before, why wouldn't he again?

If only she had trusted that little voice back then, she would be free, touring Europe, going to parties, having fun, and another man when ever she grew tired of the other... None of this emotional turmoil she has ended up in now. Perhaps she and John might have gotten back together, somehow, and he would still be alive. Alive and free, doing anything their hearts desired, with no moral and family restrictions to bind them.

Hope pulls back that thought.

Becoming Gina is tempting, however, it is wrong, apart from taking another person's life as her own, Gina has no sense of right and wrong. She only has a sense of me.

So tempting – to just be Gina without fear of discovery, she could send Bo flying out the door – straight into Billy's waiting arms if it must, and then she can go off on her own and do whatever she wants to.

Thinking of Billy she frowns, being Gina may diminish her love for Bo, Gina had only one love and he is dead now, but she will not allow Billy to have him, not after everything that woman has put them through..No, she will not!

Her thoughts are sending chills down her spine – she has never been this cold and calculating before – well except when she was Gina – there was even a time she thought of getting rid of Bo and his hounding questions permanently. She shakes her head as she grounds out another cigarette.

"I have to get away to somewhere, somewhere where I am forced to be Hope. Gran! Old Mrs. Horton is just the cure to get little Hope Williams to come forward again."

As she rushes off, she realizes with distress that she is talking about herself in the third person, as if she is Gina.

Again she catches a glimpse of a movement out of the corner of her eye, yet there is nothing when she swings around. She hugs herself.

"Or perhaps I am just really going crazy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The husband returns

Bo has made a decision.

Whether Hope is making up stories, is hallucinating because of the emotional stress she has been going through or whether Stefano is behind everything, which he doubts, seeing as when Stefano is involved she would push him away not try to hang onto him, she is his wife and he loves her. She shouldn't have to resort to any such things to keep his attention. She shouldn't be given reason to.

He makes a couple of calls, buys some camping food and stocks the Fancy face III, then goes in search of his wife to take her away for a couple of days. Abe and Roman is as briefed as he is about Chelsea's case, more he can't do for the moment.

He deserves a couple of days to spent with his wife, making her happy again.

* * *

"Oh Darling, I'm so happy you came to visit. Here, have a dough nut."

Hope is convinced she had done the right thing coming here. And there is nothing Gran's dough nuts can't fix!

"Oh, Gran, I have felt so alone at home, so I am just as happy to be here with you."

"More than you can ever know..."she adds silently.

"Do you remember the time, oh I think you and Jennifer will still in middle school when the two of you decided to take over the kitchen?"Mrs. Horton chuckles.

Hope smiles back, a blank smile as she rags her brain to find the memory.

"You messed up the kitchen so bad, it took us the whole day to clean up and the poor dough nuts were leaking jam all over the place. But I'll tell you this, it was the best dough nuts I ever tasted. Made with love by my two granddaughters."Mrs. Horton's face is alight with the memory.

Hope chuckles along.

"I don't believe it, I don't have a clue what she is talking about." Hope thinks, trying to act as warmed by the memory as her grandmother has been. Hopefully she will regain it later, just a side affect of the electric shock...

The door opens and Bo fills the doorway. Hope smiles faintly, not knowing how she should be acting. She still feels so hurt, but she cannot show it to Gran, there is no need to get her spooked.

Bo comes over to her and sweep her in his arms.

"Sorry, Mrs, H. Hope will have to visit again later - we're taking a trip on the Fancy face III for a couple of days. Just me and my lovely wife." He smiles down at her as he makes the announcement.

Hope looks stunned, she feels stunned, but happy, Billy didn't win after all, he's still hear, and he isn't mad at her, he isn't avoiding her. He loves her still...

She plants a kiss on his bottom lip and starts laughing, for the first time in a long time.

Perhaps the nightmare is finally coming to an end...

* * *

It is later that evening. Bo and Hope are drifting along somewhere in the middle if the ocean. She is snuggled into his arms as they Both gaze up at the stars. The wind is blowing lightly, they have cut the engine, and the only sound to be heard is the water lapping against the boat.

So peaceful, usually this would calm her down immediately. She snuggles deeper into his arms as she tries to warm her heart with his embrace. It isn't working.

This afternoon the nightmare returned again, it is not over...

Bo felt like reminiscing about old times, he would reminisce and she would nod and smile in the correct places.

She really is going crazy, nothing makes sense any more.

She does not remember a thing of any of the times he spoke of. Not a thing.

The cold fear grips her heart.

He pulls her around and kisses her deeply.

"I love you Fancy face, and I always will."

He kisses her again, she melts in his arms and the cold fear loosens its grip.

That manly fragrance and the hardness of a mans chest and arms, the little, curly hairs on his chest, that completely male aura. How long has it been since she had been kissed like this. She explores his arms and chest with her fingers and nails, that has grown since Gina entered the picture, seeing as Hope chews up her nails. She pushes his shirt over his shoulders and explores further, her mouth exploring the caverns of his. Reason has left her completely for a need to be possessed so great that it pushes her on wards, she pulls off her own top, only leaving his body for a second.

'Uh, Hope?!" Bo sounds a little stunned and hesitant. She puts her fingers on his lips.

"Shhhhh..."

They make love in the open air, Gina trails her tongue along places she never did before, She cradles him and does things to him, he's not even read off. He is gone, he is hers, he has no more reason left.

"Pure male. Perfection. Complete unadulterated sex in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to cover and hide behind."

She feels like a porn star in the making as she straddles him, and rides him like a horse, the she flips around, and later goes into more different position.

Complete abandon.

How long has it been?

When they both rock with yet another orgasm, she screams, like a caged animal just unleashed, then the fall onto one another, damp, hot and exhausted.

"There is nothing like a man to make a woman feel like she can do anything."Gina thinks to herself,

"How long since I just rode a man because I just felt like it, with no emotional baggage to get in the way?"

Then another thought crosses her mind,

"Yes, Gina you won, for now, how can I resist such a little guilty pleasure? We'll keep him yearning for more, while we satisfy our appetites, just enough for Billy to get completely frustrated with her inability to get him."

As Bo's breathing evens out, she moves away from him, and walks up to the top part of the boat, naked. She leans on the rail, then stretches as she feels the soft breeze on her skin and nipples. She turns around, her head turned to the side, her back and shoulder erect, and she looks down her nose at the sleeping man.

She fumbles in her hand bag she left there earlier, takes out gold cigarette lighter, and lights the cigarette. Then, she blows out the smoke in a flourish, looking very pleased with herself.

"You have taken on the wrong woman, Billy, little Hope Williams is gone and Gina's back. And I fight dirty, not like Hope with all her hang ups, and in the meantime I shall amuse myself with Bo until I'm bored. Then I'll leave him to you, if he'll still have you, after having them new and improved "Hope"in his bed."

She rubs over her body as she says this, and revels in the sensual feeling it awakes in her.

"It is such a shame Hope has never tuned in to her body enough to feel like this. It's power, absolute power."

* * *

"Dammit!"Billy slams down the phone, frustrated and full of dark thoughts.

"Where the hell are you Bo?"

She looks up as the front door opens.

"Hi, Mom." Chelsea notices the scowl.

"Yes, Hi, Chelsea. Do you have any idea where your father is?"

"Sure, "Chelsea pops her head around the kitchen's door frame, from where she is scratching in the fridge. "He took Hope on a trip for a couple of days..."

Billy is seething.

"And when was he planning on telling me about this?"

"He wasn't, he left a message with Abby's mom to tell us. Ciara is staying with her for the few days."

Chelsea isn't too bothered, the task of getting her parents together pales in comparison to the mess she's gotten herself into. No more scheming, she promised her father. And more importantly, she promised herself.

* * *

Gina awakes with the sun on her face. Bo had spread a blanket over her. He turns as he hears her stirring and smiles.

"You were amazing last night. What had gotten into you?"

She grins looking very pleased, then throws off the blanket, and smiles flirtatiously at him, drawing a line with her big toe down his leg. She is still naked.

"Oh, there's much more where that came from Brady."

She stands up, climbs onto the side of the boat then dives into the water.

Bo feels very confused. Is this really his Hope? Is Gina really returning? Or is Hope just trying to show him how much she appreciates getting some attention again? Women, who knows? All he knows is he is hooked all over again.

He moves his waistband as his pants suddenly feel like they're shrinking.

Women!

* * *

Later that day as they are eating lunch, Gina sits thinking to herself.

"I am still me, there is no Hope or Gina, there is only me."

There is somethings still bothering her.

Who's body is she occupying? What if Dr. Michelson is correct? If she really is that old, then she would be Gina – from birth, but that cannot be possible. Even Stefano, the little she could get out of him, the last time that he was the reason she became Gina, seemed convince that by blood, she is Hope. Is there something she doesn't know. The wonderful free and invincible, I-can-do-anything feeling from the previous evening and that morning had vanished.

Now only the questions remain.

She is still her, she hasn't changed, much. Okay, so she has allowed Gina's feelings towards Bo to dominate, perhaps because Hope's feelings are too painful, the pain seems to be gone, or is it still there, lurking, somewhere beneath the surface? How does this split personality thing work – but then she doesn't have a split personality, she's one person with different memories and emotions fighting it out to make one life out of two. Some one suffering from schizophrenia are not aware of the other personality's existence, actions or thoughts...

She wants to give into being just Gina, wild and free with no constrictions, however, if this is Hope's body, how could that work?

She needs answers.

She thinks back to the time a couple of years ago when Stefano turned her into Gina – then she had no conflicting emotions, sure Hope's memories was still their, but she was Gina, Gina's personality, thoughts and emotions. Now, there is a battle between the two different personalities for dominance, and the question as to her true identity is hounding her night and day. Gina seems to be winning the battle – is it because that is who she is, or just because Gina's personality is more dominating than Hope's? Or perhaps it is the temptation of throwing all caution to the winds and just being and doing whatever she wants? Morality can become a heavy burden to carry after a while...

For the first time Gina experience Hope's desperation toward uncovering her past...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Finding answers

As soon as they reached home after the trip, Gina booked a trip to Romania, to see Doctor Dup, Doctor Frances Dup. She was trying to remember the doctors name for the whole trip, and the day before they arrived, it suddenly came to her. This doctor is the doctor that did Gina's face lift, the original Gina's face lift before Hope was recruited to take her place. Perhaps he can provide her with some answers. What story she's going to give Bo about her sudden departure, she hadn't quite figured out yet.

"First, I must see Dr. Dup, he will be able to tell me if these scars are from a face lift or if they were brought on by Steffi to make it look as if I had surgery, then I need to know about the birthmark. Gina had a birthmark, no-one can confirm whether Hope had one or not, however, at Lily's I did see the birthmark, right where it is supposed to be. Oh, if only I could run a simple DNA test..."

When Hope arrived in 1994, running a DNA test would have solved all the confusion right then and there, unfortunately all of her records had been burned down along with the building they were kept in. Any new DNA, fingerprints and all her records would be her own, whoever she might be. She was originally identified by a fingerprint left on a letter to Bo, hidden in a music box by Hope before she disappeared in 1990. Yet, at the Brady pub, she opened the puzzle box, a box only Hope and Doug were able to open in the past, and she might have handled the paper then, and left her fingerprints on it, she cannot remember.

"Yes, indeed, Dup is the answer. And if he cannot help me, I shall have to get some DNA from one of Hope's family members, Shawn would be the best bet, however that could be tricky. No! Dr. Dup first, if his findings are inconclusive, then I shall have to move onto plan B. Shawn D. Brady."

She goes out into the garden, Bo will, hopefully, be tied up the station for some time. She takes out her lighter, hold the cigarette to her lips, and still holding onto it, light it up.

Again, the feeling that she's being watched.

She looks at the trees in the back garden, yet sees no-one, moving closer, she pretends to be walking aimlessly, and goes to stand with her back against a tree.

The hair on her neck is standing on end, she hears a very faint rustling, so faint, she may have imagined it. But No, there is someone there, she just knows it. She was trained by Stefano Dimera, does this stalker really think he can fool her?

She takes another drag of her cigarette, then throws it down on the ground, steps on it, and flies around the tree to face the small clearing in the corner behind it, looking straight into a man's face, his eyes.

That face! That eyes!

"It cannot be!" she breaths, then sways back in a faint.

Strong arms catch her limp body, before she can hit the ground.

* * *

When she opens her eyes again, she's lying on her bed, alone. There is no-one.

"Am I really losing it? Perhaps the von Amburg curse? Could it affect my mind, even if I truly am Hope?"

She pulls herself upright, feeling slightly disoriented. Then as fast as she can, she runs down the stairs, out to the back garden, straight to the tree. On the ground, sparkling with proof, lies one half smoked, French imported cigarette bud, trampled as she had left it.

"Okay, at least I am not losing it. I was definitely here, I could not have walked all the way up to my room without knowing about it, there was some one here, but was it really HIM, did I perhaps imagine his face, what with the darkness in the corner? And light play of the sun through the leaves? I must go to Romania as soon as possible, find the answers. But if he really is following me, does that mean Steffi is plotting again? And why me? Was the shock only a coincidence to cover where the memories are coming from? No, it cannot be, there is no way for Steffi to brainwash me without kidnapping me first, the chip he implanted was taken out by John a long time ago, yes indeed, Steffi cannot touch me without my knowledge."

She feels safe in that knowledge, up to a certain extent, but the drive to know the whole truth, is pushing her to commence with her plan, immediately.

She goes into the living room, picks up the phone, and punches in Bo's number.

'Brady, I'm going to visit JT, I am booking a flight for the weekend. I'll be back by Monday."

Later as she is packing, she stuffs the address book into her bag with Glen and Barb's number into her luggage. Later that evening the number saved on Bo's mobile will disappear as well, If he does end up checking on her flight, she'll think of an excuse at that time. She must be smart, the previous time that she was Gina, she was acting suspicious, she wasn't very subtle, this time she must be, yes indeed, no-one must have any idea.

She must cover her tracks well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Romania

In Romania she checks into the same hotel and suite used by princess Gina von Amberg on the last trip for her face lift. As she unpacks her things, she thinks back to her arrival. The desk clerk still remembers her – as Princess Gina, of course.

"Ironic what an impact I had on these poor provincial people."

After unpacking, she lights up a cigarette – in peace, with no-one to look over her shoulder.

She's feeling apprehensive about her up coming meeting with Dr. Dup. On the one side is a light feeling of excitement to know that all her uncertainty may come to an end. On the other hand, there is this feeling of dread. She may not like what he has to tell her...

She doesn't even know what she wants to hear? Hope or Gina? Who's life would she prefer? Gina is wanted for art thefts in France and Italy, and Hope's life is going up in smoke, it is just a matter of time before Bo takes up his spot between Billy and Chelsea , drying their tears, and she is left to fend for herself again. With Gina's needs, it will be very hard to stay true to a man that isn't looking after her emotional needs.

Perhaps, when this all over, she must just cut her losses and disappear into the night. But she knows, that she will not, not without Ciara, she has already missed so much of her dear Greta's life. There she goes again, thinking Gina's thoughts!

She kills the cigarette in an ashtray provided by the hotel, then takes up her purse, re-do her lipstick in the silver compact that was lying in a drawer at Billy's after all these years, and heads for the door , grabbing her purse on the way.

"Time to go face the music..."

* * *

"Face lift. Definitely." Dr. Dup states while investigating her hair line and pulling at her ears.

"I can still remember doing your face, and I have to say that I think you are even more beautiful now, than you were then. I don't know how you did it, as I do not see any scarring from later face lifts. If you've found the miracle cure for eternal youth, don't go telling all my patients now, or you'll run me out of business!"He chuckles at his own joke.

"Are you sure this is your work, doctor? That it definitely is me you were working on?"

She gave him the old amnesia story to get him to do such an unorthodox check-up.

"Positive. I have a very unique way of working into the hairline, as my patients insist on being able to wear their hair back, being in the public eye so much."

"And this birthmark? Is it real, or could it have been put there deliberately to mislead me?"

Dr. Dup rolls his eyes.

"You really are paranoid, aren't you? Nevertheless, I shall check it out. I do remember seeing it the last time as well, though."

He pokes and prods, use a little machine that looks a lot like the lasers dermatologists use for laser removal treatments, and after about a half an hour, stands back, shaking his head.

"It's definitely real, no question about it, no-one can penetrate that deep into the skin to create such a mark, it's definitely been there since you were born."

"Thank you doctor for setting my mind at ease."

Walking out the door to the hotel's waiting car, she doesn't feel very much at ease. All evidence so far, points to her being born as Gina von Amburg, she has childhood memories of Gina's, and yet, Hope's childhood memories seems to have disappeared. Everything before 1990, in fact. However, the doctor himself said that to still look this young without any further surgeries she must've found the fountain of youth...She's even more confused than ever.

"So, it is indeed time for plan B – Shawn Douglas Brady's DNA."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – "Giovanni"

After her appointment with Dr. Dup, she had a quick nap and that night she went dancing in a small club in the older part of town. It had been fun doing things on her own for a change, without Bo always there. The next day she flew back to the states, and stopped by at Glen and Barb's to visit J.T., he doesn't remember her, however she had to stopped there and telephone Bo from there. He spoke with Glen as well, and she knew she covered her tracks well this time.

Now she's back in Salem, at Jennifer's, visiting and expressing her gratitude for all the time she had been giving to Ciara.

Jennifer is laughing as she relates the story of Ciara's new imaginary friend called Giovanni.

Gina/Hope is laughing with her and making small talk even though her thoughts aren't on what Jennifer is saying. The main reason she came to visit is to keep up appearances and to fetch her daughter. Ciara has been away from her long enough.

On the drive home, she asks Ciara about her friend Giovanni. Something about this whole imaginary friend thing is making her feel edgy, although she cannot put her finger on it.

"Oh, he's tall and kinda old, and I think I knew him before, and he has dark hair, and he is lots of fun, and he takes me driving and we go to the park, and we watch the people, but I'm not aloud to tell any body, not even daddy, but I can tell you because he says you can keep a secret."

"Oh, he says so, does he?" She sounds amused.

"That is because we have met in the garden before, and that is also a secret. A secret he must have known I wouldn't tell. Not that anyone would believe me."

"Auntie Jennifer thinks he is my imaginary friend and I haven't told her that he is real. Giovanni said not to." Ciara looks very pleased with herself.

* * *

The next day, Ciara is sick again. This time Gina/Hope doesn't ring any alarm bells, she gives her a lot of milk to make sure anything is rinsed from her stomach, and when she is starting to look better, she gives her some water and put her to bed. Then she goes to the garden for a cigarette.

Ciara is being poisoned, with what she does not know, it definitely is not something lethal, someone is just playing with her state of mind. Stefano? No, somehow she knows this is not him. However, he may know the symptoms, or at least Rolf would. Should she take the chance to call in his help? Will that not expose her secret? Or, no, she must wait for "Giovanni" to make his appearance again. He must help her, after all, his existence must be kept secret as well, and if Stefano is having him follow her and the rest of Salem around, he cannot tell Stefano that he has been seen, therefore he cannot expose her.

"Yes, indeed, that is the plan. My DNA testing would have to wait. I cannot concentrate now on a way of getting hold of Shawn's DNA without arousing suspicion."

* * *

"Are we on track?" Stefano Dimera asks, looking up from his chest board.

"More than on track, I have befriended Ciara, she knows me as Giovanni, and has instructions not to tell anyone about me, however you know kids, she'll mention to her parents and Jennifer of her new friend and his instructions. Jennifer has already got wind of the story, however to her I am just a child's imaginary friend. Once we go ahead with the kidnapping, her stories will start ringing true, and we will not be under suspicion, instead they'll be looking for some weird pedophile character. Then, my new information, Billy Reed has been poisoning Ciara – possibly a tactic to get Hope to either look like a bad mother or someone losing her sanity. I saw her last night, climbing out of Ciara's window, took some photo's and the bottle of pills from her - with gloves of course, so we have her finger prints – this will make for very good blackmail material."

"Very good, very good. Join me for a game?" He sweeps his hands over the chest board.

"Nope, I'm going back over to Hope's house. This stuff that Billy gave Ciara must be starting to work, and I want to check up on her, see that it isn't enough to kill her. I don't think Hope will take her to hospital again, as the last time Bo and the nursing staff all told her she was nuts, and Billy used the situation to her advantage, as planned most probably."

"Don't get too attached."

"Why not? She'll be staying with us."

'Also true. Go then, get me some extra information if you can."

Extra information is that Hope has spotted him, that, however he will not mention, beside she has too much to hide at the moment to tell anyone about him – that and the fact that they are already thinking she's lost it.

* * *

Gina/Hope is standing with her back against the tree, the tree where she first looked into his face.

"Please show up today, I need you, more than I have ever before." she whispers as she takes a drag of her cigarette, then she looks up at Ciara's window, "My little girl needs you."

The whole day she had spent alternating between checking on Ciara and waiting somewhat apprehensively next to the tree. Finally her patience is rewarded as she hears a faint rustling behind her.

"Giovanni?" of course that is not his real name, however she didn't know what else to say.

"Giovanni?! If you are there, I need you."

Silence, then his voice answers very close to her ear.

"Yes, Gina?"

"Don't call me that!"she says, the confusion making her very prickly about the name, then an urgency creeps into her voice. "I am so glad you are here, I need your help, or expertise, or, oh, I don't know." She swings around to face him and nearly collides with him, as he is standing so close to her. His arms steady her, and push her slightly back to look into her eyes.

"What is it, what's wrong?" concern is edged into his face, and relief fills her.

"He's still here for me, he still cares, no matter what Stefano has done to him, he still cares about me."

She throws herself into his arms, as he embraces her and strokes her hair.

"Oh, John! John! It's Ciara. She's being poisoned, I cannot say anything as it is undetectable to the doctors and everyone thinks I've lost it. They don't believe me!"

As he keeps stroking her hair, and hugs her a bit tighter, she bursts into tears. She sheds all the tears she's been holding back ever since waking in hospital, and no one believed her and all Gina's memories came back on top of it all...

When she quiets down, and her shoulders stop shaking, he speaks.

"It won't happen again, and that's a fact. It was Billy, I saw her last night and I took the pills. She can't get more without arousing suspicion. It's over now, I had to come today to make sure Ciara is still okay." His voice is strong, but soothing.

"Thank you, so much, yes, thank you, I knew everything will be okay ever since seeing you."She looks up at his face, from where she is standing in the crook of his arm.

"He is so close, so close." it raises through her mind as she feels the need to bridge the gap and press her lips against his. The same thoughts are written all over his face. She pulls back, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I fainted on you last time – at least now I have been able to come to terms with seeing you alive." the conversation is awkward and stilted.

John gives a half smile, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not like I expected a different response, and I knew you wouldn't say anything."

"No, you are quite correct, I would not." Then she continues with a slight blush, "I have to apologize for hanging on you earlier, and then the...ah...moment. Gina's memories has come back to haunt me..."

"How strange..."she thinks to herself, "...on different lifetimes they had been both lovers and best friends, and here she is standing not knowing how to speak to him, what to say..."

"I know, that is why I called you Gina, the sneaked smoke breaks kinda gave you away...oh, hell, what are we doing?"He pushes his hand through his hair, then reaches over and pulls her closer, "We've been so close for just about forever, why are we acting so bloody scared to talk to one another..."

The embrace broke her defenses, and she pushes her face into his neck, reveling in the warmth and comfort, trying to ignore the tension he's presence is creating within her body. She has too many memories of this man making love to her, how can she ignore it?

She pulls away, taking his hand..

"Come with, I must speak with you, I must. We can speak in Ciara's room while I check on her."

* * *

After checking on Ciara, she tells him the whole story. How Gina's memories returned, how Hope's childhood is a complete blank, everything she has learned since, and her trip to Dr. Dup.

He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Tonight we shall go, provided you can slip away, just like old times, except this time we won't be stealing paintings, but DNA."

She feels a excitement trickling down her spine. "Just like old times." The words conger up more memories, not just of their nightly escapades, getting away with the best art thefts that has ever hit Europe, but also the private celebrations they had in their hotel rooms afterwards.

* * *

Getting back to his bedroom is the Dimera mansion, John Black goes to sit on his bed, rubbing at his face, then he lies back, a million thoughts running through his mind...

She might be Gina, his Gina – that is lot to take in. What affect will this have on their relationship? Will he be able to resist her? It never occurred to him that he will ever have to face his feelings for her again. Everyone, including him, thought his Gina had gone crazy, then died from a gunshot.

Until now, his memories of his feelings from his previous lives have left him cold. He followed everyone around, Marlena and Kate as well, without feeling anything except an indifferent observation, recording their movements in his mind to report to Stefano later. Perhaps, it is because he has had closure on his other relationships, he had said his goodbyes, however, with Gina, they were in the throws of a passionate love affair, expecting to run away and be together forever and with no notice he was snatched away from her, and sent to Salem, reprogrammed to be Roman Brady.

In another couple of days, he is supposed to kidnap Ciara, how will that affect their relationship? Why on earth Stefano wants Ciara, he doesn't know. He is forever going on about how he wants to destroy the Brady's, however, this will cause them great distress, but it won't exactly destroy them...

* * *

Billy Reed is toying with a piece of string from one of her scatter cushions on the couch. She looks over at Bo and Abe, sitting at the dining room table, discussing Chelsae's case with Chelsea in attendance, drinking yet another drink.

"Why hasn't Hope called yet?" She wonders for the umpteenth time.

She's been waiting for Hope to call here for Bo in hysterics again over Ciara's sudden "illness", and this time she would have had Lexie's husband Abe to confirm that Hope is going crazy. Then it would've been her chance to very subtly plant the idea in their minds that Hope is definitely going off the deep end and may have been poisoning her own child with some undetectable substance, in order to get Bo's attention. This was her chance to get Hope out of the picture for good, and into a mental institution, but now that damn women doesn't want to cooperate. Could she have figured out what is going on? Little Hope Williams? Not a chance, so what went wrong?

At exactly half past seven, the phone rings.

"Hallo?" Billy answers the phone.

"Billy? It's Hope, and I need to speak to Bo, please." The voice on the other side sounds calm and in control, and very, very polite.

"Damn, women!You would swear she couldn't care less.!" Billy peers over to wear Bo is sitting. "But Bo can't hear her, so it's up to me to make it seem as if she's the jealous little wife calling."

"What makes you so sure he's over here? Why don't you phone his cell phone? It may seem as if he spends all his time here, but I can assure you he doesn't." She raises her voice just enough so the trio at the table can hear.

The voice on the other end of the line sounds bored.

"Okay, Billy, when you are done with your enraged innocent act, you can put him on the line. I do _not_ have all day."

With no answer to Hope's response, she holds out the receiver to Bo. He takes it and answers, looking worried.

"Fancy face? We're nearly done he..." he starts to explain when she interrupts him.

"Don't rush, take your time, finish up what you're doing, hell, you can even have dinner over there if you want, or get something on the way, I'm just phoning to say I am going over to Jen's place, so you do not worry when you come home and I'm not here."

"Oh... Okay, love you fancy face."

"Yes, same here, see you later." The phone clicks.

"She's going over to Jennifer's so we don't have any reason to rush." he sounds a little surprised.

"Nothing strange about that." Abe says, putting on the kettle.

"No, I suppose not." Bo sounds a little confused.

What makes him feel this way is her voice, no tension, no anger, just, well, normal, as if she couldn't care less if he stayed the night.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Hope cries out with a look off horror on her face.

"What? What is it?" Jennifer looks alarmed.

"I left the iron on, I have to go back home and put it off!" she pulls her coat back on, and rushes to the door.

"Ciara, stay with auntie Jennifer, Mommy will be back very soon. Jen, I'll see you just now."

"Yes, of course, no problem, now go before disaster strikes!"

Jennifer takes Ciara through to kitchen where she proceeds to make hot chocolate, Hope flies out the door, and into her car. Then she pulls away at an amazing speed.

"So far so good." she stops in front of a shady looking pub, and a shaggy looking man with a thick beard gets in.

"All good?" John Black asks as she pulls away.

"Yes, Ciara is at Jennifer's, I came out to put of the iron. We don't have much time, Jennifer is my alibi, in case someone sees something suspicious and runs to Bo."

She parks a block away from Shawn's building, and walk over there for the rest of the way, using the shadowy alley that runs through the back.

"Perhaps I am being paranoid, but if anyone sees anything and tells anyone, it may just reach Stefano or Bo's ears. The last time I had to keep covering suspicious events with stories and everyone knew something was up. I am not in the mood for all those escapades again."

When they reached the place, they worked together just like old times, they both entered through the window, wearing all black clothing, and using their trained techniques.

"If only Shawn was in the country, things would've been so much easier, but I can't wait another two months to get answers." She grumble as they search in the dark for something with Shawn's DNA, something that they can know for certain is his DNA and not anyone else's.

Suddenly they hear a key turning in the lock, and they squash themselves into the cupboard. Then they hear a tap opening and someone filling something with water. The footsteps go past the cupboard. Then there is silence, she can only hear the beating of her own heart. And john's. She becomes aware of John's body heat as he stands pushed against her in the confines of the cupboard. She smells his fragrance and has a memory flash of him on top of her, naked, sweating and panting, and she remembers her own response to his lovemaking. She feels like she can't breath and hears the same silence from John as he looks down at her. She cannot see him at all, but she can feel his light breath on her cheeks. She arches against him and lifts her face up wards toward him. Then his lips meet hers.

They kiss as if they have never kissed before, she can feel him hardening and he can feel her eager fingers on his chest and shoulders and arms. Past mixes with present as her pulls her leg up to leave her foot resting on a shelf behind him, and he explores her leg moving from her ankle up to her thigh. She can feel his urgency as he presses against her, and breathlessly she kisses him back. His lips escape hers as they travel down her jawbone, down to her throat. She arches her back even more, as she feels his lips moving against the swell of her breasts.

"Hi, Shawn." Lucas voice echo's in their minds as they both freeze.

They dare not move as they realize they are not alone. She is still standing with her leg around his waist and her foot resting on the shelf behind him, he still has his hands on her waist. She rests her head on his chest as she tries to calm her body.

"I'm here at your place, everything is fine here. I'll just be watering the plants, and then I'm getting out of here."

* * *

Hope/Gina pulls out the compact as she stops in front of Jen's house. She makes sure that her make-up looks undisturbed and fixes her hair. In her handbag is Shawn's roll-on that she took from his cupboard. Luckily he doesn't shave his armpits as many men started doing lately, and one precious little hair got stuck. She now has her DNA sample.

"Hi, I made some hot chocolate." Jen says as she enters the house, "It's cooling though, so Ï suggest you drink it soon."

Hope laughs.

"Yes, I took a little longer than I expected as I went back again to take out the washing from the dryer before they crease."she sits back with her hot chocolate, looking satisfied.

Jennifer laughs.

"Another lucky save."she quips.

"You have no idea." Hope/Gina thinks as she remembers their close call in the cupboard. A shiver of excitement runs down her spine...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Revelations

Hope shivers and hugs herself awaiting the results of her DNA test. She drove all the way to Los Angeles to do the test – again, not wanting to arouse suspicion. As she waits, Gina has decided to take a rest, and she's just Little Hope Williams Brady, anxiously waiting...

"It's no wonder Gina always refers to me being "little", I feel like a frightened little girl." Hope sighs. Of all the times for Gina's bravado to disappear...

The fact that she's feeling this way is also one of the reasons she's so scared. It creates even more questions. Is all this Gina-behavior and memories just a side-affect from the shock? Is it over now? Has she gone through all this trouble and agony over nothing? Well it can't be for nothing, apart from the memories, their has been a lot more suspicious events. Suppose Gina's memories didn't come back, would she even have noticed all these strange events? Or is this just something she will have to get used to? A couple of days, skulking around as Gina, then a couple of days again, feeling out of sorts as Hope, or will the two personalities eventually integrate with one another, creating a totally new person. Hopefully a well balanced person? What if all Stefano's manoeuvrings end with her losing her sanity, and him succeeding in destroying her, if not the Brady's, as his wish had been for years...

She sighs again, then goes out for a smoke – Hope or Gina, it doesn't really matter, her body is now addicted to the damn things, and they do end up calming her – a little.

She thinks back to her ronde vue in Shawn's cupboard with John, and starts feeling the familiar pangs of passion. How is all this going to end? He turns her on, but she does still love Bo - in fact she would've given anything to be able to tell him the truth, and to have him at her side, holding and consoling her, as she waits for the DNA test. And the DNA test, how will this affect her life? If she was born Hope, will she be able to stay true and loyal to Bo, with all these conflicting emotions regarding these memories and John. And if she was born as Princess Gina, what then? Will she be able to stay with Bo, living a lie the rest of her life? Granted in that case she has been living a lie for quite a number of years now, but a lie is only a lie once you know about it yourself... And John, if she truly is Gina, will she be able to stay away from him, or would they get back together? How long will it take for her to figure out who she wants to be with, and if she was to tell the truth, would she be given a choice, or will Bo throw her out of his life, or God forbid, even arrest for Lily's art thefts? And who will she be? Biologically, she doesn't have a choice, but who will she be inside? Gina, Hope, a mix of both? Morality is a big burden to carry, but so is covering your tracks, if you want to take the other alternative...

She stabs out the cigarette.

"How long still!?"

* * *

Five hours later, the lab assistant comes to call her, where she is smoking yet another cigarette outside. She slips her golden lighter into the packet as she follows her inside. There is plenty of space as she nearly finished the pack, there is only one cigarette left of a packet bought only seven hours ago. Stress. Stress is a packet of cigarettes.

The professor, wearing a white lab coat, and odd looking goggles, hands her a file. Shaking, she opens the folder to look inside. Her eyes go over the page, then she skims again, then very much confused, she looks up. She expected a little chart, saying positive or negative, or a color, something simple, like a home pregnancy test.

"I'm sorry, It doesn't make sense, I have no idea what I am looking at here." She peers down at the chart again, the whole page is filled with medical jargon and percentages and little blocks with spots inside looking like equalizers.

"It is a chart of the comparison between your DNA and the sample you brought in. Basically, it says that on a maternity level, you are not a match for this Sample of..."he takes of the goggles and looks over onto the file, "...Shawn Douglas Brady, however you are related."

"Related, but I'm not his mother?" Gina/Hope looks shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I do not see how that is possible!"

"Well, I have no idea of your family history, however, it is possible, science says it is possible."

He shakes her hand, and the nurse shows her out. She climbs into the car, dumbfounded.

She opens the pack of cigarettes and light up the last one.

The definition of stress: A pack of cigarettes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – What now?

When she gets home she draws herself a steaming hot bath, check the windows, and locks the bathroom's door. Then she gets in to soak.

On the drive home, her thoughts couldn't focus, the feeling of living a nightmare has returned, but she hasn't been able to think about the test results. She put her radio really loud and listened to a popular talk station, completely absorbed in the topics being discussed, even laughing at the conversation some of the callers had with the show's host. She couldn't think of her own messed up life, she didn't want to.

The bathroom is quiet, with nothing to distract her thoughts. She refuses to let her mind wander. All in all, she feels scared and lonely, she needs comfort, she needs a man. Oh, not on a physical level, she needs strong arms to hold her, gentle hands to stroke her head, and soft words whispered into her ear. She wonders if Bo is back in town. He left with Abe to go to New York, working on Chelsea's case and is due back any hour now. This trip of his gave her enough time to do that stupid test. That stupid test that brought more questions, instead of answering any.

She finished her bath, dried and put on the softest and bulkiest and coziest tracksuit she could find, then looking for distraction, popped a DVD into the player, cradling a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Bo stops on the porch to look inside the window at Hope. She's all bulked up in a cozy white tracksuit, her shoulder length, dark, silky hair framing her face and the soft glow of the television set enhances her beautiful features as she sleeps. She looks like a glamorous woman of the world, yet he knows that that is only an image she presents to the world. Inside she is a soft hearted woman with compassion for all, and she's his, his own Fancyface. He smiles, proudly and with love, then rubs over his chin, feeling a couple of days worth of stubble and feels the exhaustion in his limbs. What he needs right now is a warm shower, and then a good nights rest, holding her in his arms.

He opens the door, walks in and shrugs off his coat, then smiles again as he looks at his wife. She has been through a lot, it's time to make things up to her.

After a hot shower and a shave, he goes downstairs. She's still sleeping. He kisses her on the mouth and her sleepy eyes open and smile at him.

"Come to bed." he whispers as he picks her up and carries her up the stairs. He then puts her in bed, and gets in himself pulling her closer for a long, lingering kiss. Sleepily she looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you, Brady."

They kiss again, and then he smiles down into her eyes.

"I love you to Fancyface, always, no matter what."

"Really?" he misses the frightened note in her voice.

"Really." he kisses her on the nose, and then gives her another knee-bending kiss. He pulls her closer, and she snuggles into his body, closing her eyes.

As she drifts of to sleep, she thinks to herself.

"I hope you mean that, Brady, I really do..."

A tear slowly slips from her eye down on to the pillow...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Surety

Hope stirs, and opens her eyes, looking straight into soft brown ones.

"Morning Fancyface."

She smiles up at him, and then they kiss.

"Morning. What time do you have to be at the station?"

"Only later this afternoon."

She smiles flirtatiously up at him.

"So that leaves us with six hours to fill our time doing what?"

"I can think of a couple of things..."Bo says as he pulls her closer for a kiss.

They kiss playfully, then more passionately for a while.

Hope feels loved and protected, later when she's alone the nightmare my return, the doubts and the fears, but for now, she just wants to live, no thoughts, no wondering about tomorrow or the past.

Their lovemaking is bittersweet, Bo can feel the emotions she pours into each kiss and each stroke, hoping that he can give her the surety she craves, he can feel her insecurities and fears coming through, and between the passion building, he wishes fervently for Chelsea's case to be over so he can concentrate on her and their daughter.

She locks him into a passionate kiss as he strokes her body, his hands stroking her warm skin underneath the track suit she has on, then she pulls of his vest and starts kissing him on his chest, gently tweaking his chest hairs, as he sighs.

She never wants to leave this moment, the intense feeling of love, the overwhelming feeling of fulfillment. She wants him to possess her more then ever before, this lovemaking feels like a reunion of sorts, it's been so long since they just held and loved one another without worry

As their clothes become less, and then they are naked, the intense longing changes into an aggressive wave of passion. Her lovemaking becomes wilder, a little more erotic, and she rejoices in the power that sweeps her as she teases him some more, feels his responses become more urgent, trying to hurry her along. She laughs softly, then teases him some more, and revels in the control she is exerting over herself not to rush into the actual act just yet. When they finally come together it is like an explosion inside her, a relieve of all the tension that had been gripping her for days.

As they lie in each other's arms, warm and sweaty and completely content, Bo kisses her once more, and then hugs her more closely.

The he stiffens with shock.

"Oh hell! Fancyface, it is ten to twelve! I have to be at the precinct in ten minutes." He ends the sentence laughing. She joins him, feeling wonderfully free.

"Then I suggest you shower and get dressed!" She lies in bed, feeling like a new person as he showers and dresses in record time.

"Love you, see you tonight." he crawls onto the bed and gives her kiss.

"Love you too, Brady, I'll be waiting."

She smiles as she listens to him running down the stairs and slamming the door to get to the car. Then her smile slowly turns to a look of amazement. Perhaps she really is becoming whole. The need and longing of Hope, the sexual experience and passion of Gina, the fulfillment of both, that is what she experience during the lovemaking. Perhaps things will work out eventually.

She fervently hopes that it does as she pulls on her robe and descends the stairs, out into the garden and lights a cigarette.

* * *

Showered and dressed, make-upped and fed, she feels like a new person. She still feels optimistic after the morning, however the questions have started up again. With her new found optimism, she feels more in control and able to handle what life throws at her.

The first step towards this new outlook of hers is accepting what she cannot change. She has memories of two lives, the emotions and past of two woman and somewhere they meet and make up herself, the unknown she really is. She cannot be Princess Gina because she is related to Shawn, she cannot be Hope, as she isn't his mother, that leaves her as a new person, with a new identity, that has made a life for herself in Salem since 1994, a life built on the thoughts and emotions and personality of herself. Who ever she may be.

Telling Bo the truth, not telling him, finding her true identity – that is tomorrow's problems, today she just wants to rejoice in the union of her two personalities.

Perhaps she still is in some form of denial, so be it then, but just for one day, she wants to not worry or think about her problems, her day started in a wonderful way, and she would like to keep it that way.

She stops by Jennifer's to fetch Ciara, and have a chat over some coffee, they chat like old times, she then visits her Grandmother, skips all topics of the past, and gorge herself on the famous donuts. Then she goes to Salem place, and updates her wardrobe, a mix of Hope and Gina, a little flair for the theatrical, mixed with more business like clothes, pastels mixed with dark maroon and dark green, some fur and silk with some denim.

As she rounds the corner, she nearly walks into Billy.

"Well, Hope, out spending all Bo's money, I hope you bought something for your daughter as well, seeing as you are using her as insurance policy to hold onto him" Billy smile looks more like a sneer, as she eyes all the packets hanging on Ciara's stroller.

"Of course I'm out spending Bo's money, that is what wives do, and for my insurance policy, at least I'm not buying mine liqueur as you do yours." Hope smiles sweetly, then breezes past a gaping Billy as she spots Bo and Abe drinking coffee at a table, ruffling through some papers, and looking very perplexed.

Bo smiles and looks up as she joins him, the gives her a kiss, and picks Ciara up out of the stroller, and hugs her to his chest, leaving her to rest on his knee.

"And what have you two been up to today." he asks, smiling up at Hope.

"Spending daddy's money." Ciara answers smartly. Bo laughs and marvels at the quick way she picks up things and relates them at such a young age. He smiles proudly as he notices Abe's surprise.

"I told you she's the smartest kid ever! You should hear her babbling at home – and she even know a couple of words very hard to pronounce." He turns his attention from Abe towards Ciara, "Tell uncle Abe what is the name of that new friend you have."

"Giovanni."

Abe laughs.

"She's definitely developing very quick, you should send her for an IQ test. So who's this Giovanni?"

Bo smiles proudly, then mouths to Abe over Ciara's head.

"Imaginary friend."

Abe smiles again.

Hope interjects, feeling enough has been said about "Giovanni".

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to your work, and take my extra-smart kid home, so we can stop spending all her Daddy's money."

Bo hugs and kisses Ciara, then puts her back in the stroller. Then he kisses Hope.

"Take car, I'll see you at home."

"Okay, love you, Brady."

"Love you too."

As she walks off, a movement catches her eye, when she looks, she sees Billy's retreating back.

She laughs to herself. Billy may try to stalk her, but with her own Dimera-improved skills, Billy won't get far, and she definitely haven't got John's skills to get away with it for even a couple of weeks...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Not so sure anymore, no, not at all...

That night Hope and Bo spends a quiet night at home with their daughter, laughing, playing, joking and watching cartoons over Italian spaghetti and Greek salad Hope whipped up herself. Bo looked a little surprised at his wife suddenly acquired culinary skills as she's never been known for someone who made anything other than a dish that can, with some imagination, be called an omelet, yet said nothing about it. The day had been so wonderful, and there was a new cookbook lying on the counter, so he decided not to comment apart from complimenting the food.

They slept wrapped up in each other's arms and then Bo had to leave early to meet with someone claiming to have some information on Chelsea's case.

* * *

The morning started with Ciara nagging to visit Jennifer's so she can play with "Giovanni" again.

Eventually, out of desperation, Hope told Ciara that she can visit with Giovanni in their own garden today. Then lighting up a cigarette, she told Ciara that she mustn't tell daddy about the cigarettes as that will cause auntie Billy to move in with them and herself moving out. Ciara made a show of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. By mid morning, she started nagging to go to Jennifer's seeing as Giovanni doesn't know to find her there.

Hope looks up from the sketch she has been doing from the garden as a noise attracts her attention.

"Oh, he's not gonna show is he? Then who is standing over there?"

Ciara turns then yelps and runs to John, jumping into his arms as he laughs aloud.

"You wouldn't want Stefano to see how affectionate you are with her – he'll start reprogramming you again." she sounds stern, however, good-natured.

He groans, as he falls into the chair next to her, Ciara on his lap, pulling at his sideburns.

"Oh, you sound exactly like him now. "Don't get too attached." he tells me."

She laughs, "And your response?"

He wishes he could tell her, but stays quiet rather. How will it affect their relationship if he was to tell her?

"Silence. Yes, always a good answer when it comes to Steffi..." She wonders why she always start talking in Gina's accent when his near. She refuses to let it dampen her spirits.

"So, "he hesitates, "have you had the test done, yet?" he doesn't know if he wants to know the answer. If she's Hope, then that leaves him very confused at how he should be treating her, and what his feelings towards Gina may do to their friendship, and even if they end up have some kind of romantic involvement, if that won't leave him wondering forever about the realness of her feelings towards him. If she is Gina, his Gina, will they get back together, where will that leave Bo and what will happen with Stefano once again thrown in the mix. Or will she end up choosing Bo?

"Yes, actually I have..."

"Well, you look better than before so you must like the results."

An unknown fear grips him, he has gotten used to the idea that Princess Gina von Amberg may be back, now he realizes that he should've ignored the fact that that might be the case, he may loose her all over again, even if she never was his again. He has come to terms about his feelings over the last couple of days and had decided that if she did turn out to be Gina, he wanted to be with her, that this time they would escape Stefano for good, even if he had to kill him.

Hope's face had fallen a little.

"Not exactly. I still have no idea where I belong. I'm not Shawn's mother."

Happiness flows through him.

"Then that means..."

"It doesn't mean a thing..."she interrupts him harshly.

"I am closely related to him. That means I am no one, at least no-one I know of, I'm neither Hope nor Gina, I'm just...me." her voice falters at the end of the sentence.

"How is that possible?" he feels confused, and disappointed, and then hope floods him again.

"There must be a mistake then..."

"There can be no mistake, the tests..."

"Not with the tests, with the DNA, perhaps that wasn't Shawn's DNA, perhaps it was some one else's that was visiting his place..."

"That isn't possible, who would use Shawn's roll-on or leave theirs in his cupboard?" She argues, but still grasps at straws, the doubts sown. It is completely ridiculous, yet stranger things had happened.

"Besides, if I am not Hope, who could be in Salem that I am related to? Oh, but if that wasn't Shawn's DNA I may still be Hope...Oh, hell, you are just confusing me all over again...I can't be Gina if I am related to people here in Salem, can I?"

John didn't think of that, and another cold fear grips him. He is losing her again.

Hope lights up a cigarette, and remembers Ciara sitting on John's lap, listening to every word.

Oh hell, what is she going to do if Ciara spills the whole thing to Bo?

She starts laughing.

"Cut! It has been a while since we rehearsed, Giovanni, but I don't remember the rest of the scene, perhaps we should get a book of plays for Ciara so she can play with us."

Ciara starts laughing. She knows what a play is, Abby and Chelsea, getting bored with amusing her have taken to staging plays when they are forced to watch her.

"Yes, a play book, I want to get a play book." she claps her hands together.

"Then we'll get you one." she picks Ciara up from John's lap and starts tickling her. A couple of hours later, Ciara, tired out from playing with them, starts nodding of, so they take her upstairs.

As she sleeps, Hope sits on the chair, facing John sitting on the bed.

"We have to get another DNA sample. Maybe Gran? Doug's out of town, I mean Dad..."

She sighs, then goes to sit next to him on the bed, they hug and she rests her head on his chest. He is the only person she can share this uncertainty with. He holds her and smells her fragrance. The same as Gina wore...

He tilts her head back and their lips meet. As the kiss intensifies, she loses herself in the longing it creates.

"Hope? You here?" Bo's voice comes from downstairs. They both freeze, and then spring into action.

"You have to get out of here. If Bo finds you up here, whether you're supposed to be dead or not, he'll make sure your dead this time." Her voice is urgent, they both remember the last time they were caught in an uncompromising position by Bo in the Dimera mansion. Bo threw John into furniture, broke a vase over his head, and generally, destroyed the bedroom he found them in.

"Distract him, I'll be fine." he says rushing into the bathroom, mounting the windowsill.

She runs downstairs, and meets Bo half way up. He looks at her face, flushed and somewhat stricken.

"Hope? Are you alright?" he looks concerned as he holds her by her shoulders.

"Yes, of course, all is fine, yes, all fine, yes." She bites her tongue. What a great time to start babbling in Gina's accent.

"Are you sure." Bo is frowning, he must've picked up on the change. What a great time for him to start paying attention!

"No, I had an awful dream of...of..." she has to explain the sudden Gina act "..of the time I was Gina – I was in a drawing room and you and D...my dad and Julie were there, and I was so scared."

"Oh Fancyface, you're memories are resurfacing – that really happened, we were there...My poor Fancyface, have you had other memories." he pulls her closer, and hugs her, stroking her hair. She shakes her head against his chin, signaling "no". This was a lucky save, and also a good memory to have picked to share with him...

* * *

Later, during dinner, Ciara pipes up.

"Giovanni came to visit today, and me and him and Mommy made like we were in a play."

Bo looks at her questioningly.

"Play along." she mouths back.

His mouth forms an "oh" shape as if to say he understands.

"How nice, did you have fun?"

"Yes, a lot. Giovanni is my best friend in the whole wide world!"

After dinner, and bathing and putting Ciara down to sleep – not an easy feat after she slept most of the afternoon, Hope joins Bo downstairs.

"Do you think it is healthy to encourage her make believe world." Bo asks her.

"Why not? I have read somewhere that all children should have imaginary friends, I had one."

As he holds her while watching the last part of the show on television, she reflects over her feelings.

She feels so confused. John turns her on, he stirs something deep inside, and yet, this man holding her is everything she had ever wanted, for most of her life, or at least ever since she came to Salem in 1994, everything before then is a total blank regarding Hope's life. She loves him with everything in her and yet, she still succumbs to John's embrace whenever she can. She feels a pang of guilt, then reasons it away. This isn't normal circumstances, it isn't her fault that this situation has been created, normal people don't have these types of circumstances, they cheat because they want to, she is battling with getting to terms of living two lives, it is all Steffi's fault. Besides, she isn't cheating on Bo. She hasn't slept with John, perhaps not because of her own discipline, but she still she hasn't. She hasn't gotten anything to feel guilty about – her situation is unique.

She hasn't quite convinced herself, however, she climbs in under his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Love you."

"Love you too, fancy face."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Nightmares and dashed dreams

_Why can't he remember? Why does he insist on ignoring their past, and HER? She runs after him, through Salem place, through to the park._

"_John! John! Wait! I must show you something!"_

_He stops and turns, looking at her blankly._

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Don't you remember me? Gina, your Gina. You honestly cannot have forgotten me!?" she feels desperate. He must remember her. The compact!_

_She pulls it out desperately and pushes it into his hand._

"_Here, look at this."_

"_I don't know what this is." he throws it down on the grass._

_It lies, gleaming evilly in the full moon, and desperation overcomes her._

"_You have to remember me! Hope – Hope Williams Brady, I am your best friend."_

_He turns back at her, one eyebrow shooting up._

"_No, you are not. Hope died a long time ago." he turns again, and walks off. She wants to follow him, but she is rooted to the spot. She looks up. Bo! He'll remember her._

"_Bo! Wait! Brady!" she calls after him and starts running. He is walking slowly, yet no matter how fast she runs, she cannot reach him. She runs and runs, then stops as Billy joins him and they embrace._

"_No! Brady!" she starts running again, and this time she reaches him._

"_Brady!"_

_He disentangles himself from Billy and turns to face her._

"_Get lost! I don't know who you are. Stop following me!" Then he disappears down the precinct's hallway through the trees._

_She goes back to Salem place. Their has to be some one here that knows her. Marlena walks past, smiling blankly as if she has never seen her before. Then Doug and Julie comes past, with no hint of recognition. _

_Tears start falling down her face as people bump and grind while doing their midday shopping. Wasn't it evening just now? She doesn't know anymore. She doesn't know anything. She starts as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Finally, someone that recognizes her. She flies around, and looks into the face of Stefano Dimera._

"_My dear, come home with me. No-one hear is interested in a ghost." _

_A ghost? That is what I am to these people. She allows him to put his arm around her, and lead her through the shops until they enter the front door of the Dimera mansion and she goes to sit in the dark, on the steps. Feeling very alone._

"_Hope! Hope!" she feels a hand shaking her. Her name, someone knows her name, she turns to see who it is, then starts._

"Hope! Are you alright? You're crying." Bo pulls her closer, and envelopes her in his arms. She blinks as her eyes get use to the light filtering in through the bedroom window, then she buries her face in his chest, and holds him very tightly as the realization sinks in: It was a dream, no! It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. She can still feel her heart pounding in her ears, and feel the fear and insecurity that had taken possession of her during the dream.

* * *

She wakes up, a bit later, still holed up in Bo's arms. She must've drifted of to sleep, because of the comfort and safety of Bo's arms. The emotions that gripped her before is now just a dull memory, however she can still remember every detail of the dream – And it might just come true. Not Hope, not Gina, not anybody – the slim chance that there may have been a mistake with the DNA test isn't bringing any relief. She needs to talk about her fears. If only she could tell Bo everything, so that she may not be alone in this heartache. If only!

Then to herself she thinks:

"I can never tell Bo the truth, never!" fear grips her again, as she cuddles closer, looking for some kind of insurance that he can never give her...

* * *

That day isn't what one would call a good day by any standards.

It is Sunday, Bo's at home, she still feels moody from the nightmare she had that morning, and she need a cigarette. With Bo hovering around it is impossible for her to go out and light up. His presence isn't bringing comfort anymore, just frustration. Frustration sprouting from living a double life, and not having the freedom to do that. Up until then she hadn't realized how easy he was making her life, spending so much time on the case. By night fall, showered and ready for bed, her desperation takes over.

"Brady." he turns his face to her and she pushes her lips to his, a little harshly, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'll join you later."he pulls her down into a hug. "I hope you sleep better tonight."

She pushes against his chest, feeling stifled, then as he lets her go, she attempts a smile.

"Me too."

* * *

"Finally" Hope breaths as she blows out the deep drag in a flourish.

"I thought I was going to murder some one today." She pears up at her bedroom window, from where she came, desperate for a cigarette in the garden.

Inside, Bo is still on the couch, looking at the television set. Looking at it, but not seeing it.

'What's wrong fancy face? Why won't you talk to me?"

When he asked her during the day, several times, why she was crying, she claims not to remember the dream she had, yet something has been chasing her the whole day. What it is, he cannot fathom. He thought she would welcome having him to herself for the whole day, yet she was distant and irritable. And, it might just be his over active imagination, but he distinctly remembers her pushing him away when he held her just now. Not a shove, just a light pressure of her hand on his chest, like a small child, trying to escape an unwelcome embrace in front of the schoolyard. Dimera? Is Stefano threatening her? And if so, why? Why, or rather, where could he find anything to pressurize his fancy face with? Her life is an open book, she has nothing to hide. But, apparently she does, her actions reeks of it. But, Dimera? That is a stretch, perhaps he doesn't have anything to do with it...

He shakes his head. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

That night the dream came again. Again, Bo held and consoled her, and still she wouldn't tell him what is going on. It was with a very uneasy feeling, that he dressed and went to work.

Hope arose, very determined. This needs to end now. She cannot let these fears rule her life until she has made certain of who she is, and what the real story of her life is.

She dropped Ciara of at Jennifer's and then for the first time, she actively went in search of John.

She must speak with him. She must speak with someone, before she goes crazy.

Out of desperation, by early afternoon, she parks her car a block from the Dimera mansion and approaches the house on foot. She goes round the back, making very certain that there are no cameras or anything else that can alert anyone as to her presence there.

Then she lights up a cigarette as she waits.

On her second puff, a gloved hand suddenly locks over her mouth and pulls to cigarette from her fingers and tramples it on the ground.

"Oh, God! Please, no! I have been found...How will I ever explain my presence here?!"

The gloved hand covering her mouth is unnecessary. She is frozen with fear, she cannot cry out, even if she wanted to.

"You should be more careful, I could see the smoke a mile away." John's voice whispers, next to her ear.

She relaxes, instantly. Then turns as he pulls his hand from her mouth. As soon as she faces him, she throws herself into his arms, and as his arms holds her closer, and she starts feeling safe, she bursts into tears. He holds her even closer, pushing her against him that she can feel his hipbones hurting her. In any other circumstances, she may have pushed him away, so that the embrace won't hurt her, but with her heart breaking and all her fighting spirit gone, she welcomes the safety his arms provide. She clings to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh, through the thick jersey he's wearing. He ignores it and strokes her hair.

"My poor lonely soul. So much questions, so much fear, so much at stake..." his voice is gentle. "I wish I could help you, find some answers through Stefano, but then he'll know that I remember, he will realize I have seen you, and both our lives could be at stake..."

He sighs, wishing fervently that this situation would just go away. And yet, if it did, he wouldn't have her in his arms right now...

He pushes her away to look into her eyes.

"We will get to the bottom of this. We'll go to Shawn and Belle if we have to. We'll search everywhere. I'll make a plan. There has to be away, some excuse, I can give Stefano to be able to use his jet."

"Oh, John! I do not want you risking your life over this. And I certainly do not want Steffi to get suspicious! If he does, he'll either kill you or take away all your memories again. He'll leave me with no-one."

"I don't care."

"I do. What would happen to me if you are not here? I have no-one else to talk to, no-one else that knows my secret. No-one I can trust..." "And love."but she doesn't say it aloud.

The mere thought of anything happening to him! She could not bare it. She loves him still. The realization brings no joy, just confusion, she loves Bo as well. She doesn't want to hurt him, and yet this man standing here holding her, means so much to her...How will this whole saga end? Either way, someone will get hurt, and she right along with him. No-one wins.

"She still loves me." He realizes looking in her eyes as all the confused thoughts run through her mind, he sees the love, the fear, the confusion, he understands all these feelings. Everything looks so impossible...

Then he pulls her closer, and kisses her. He didn't think about it, just did it. He feels her lips going soft under his, then responding. This kiss is so much different than before. The passion is there, simmering beneath the surface, but it doesn't control them. All the fear, and longing is poured into this kiss. His fear of losing her again, her confused longing for him, knowing it may never be...

He deepens the kiss as she clings to him. She is crying again. He breaks the kiss,and pulls her into his arms, whispering against her head, his breath stimulating the small hairs on her hairline.

"I don't know how this will end, but I will do anything to give you your life back, whichever life it may be."

She pushes her face into his neck, wetting it with her tears.

Fear.

No matter what happens, she will have to give up a man she loves...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Tenacity

The next morning, she wakes up feeling more in control. She is going through to visit Shawn and Belle, under the pretense of a loving mother that misses them with her whole heart...There is no way that she is involving John, the risks are too great. She's involved him way too much in her life already.

If she can protect Bo from this secret hanging over her life, she can protect John as well.

Having made her decision, she showers and dresses in some of her new clothing. A knee-length pencil skirt of a peach pastel and a long-sleeved peach colored jersey with fur around the wide neckline, then she goes through to Ciara's room where she gets her ready for the day.

As they march through the door, on their way to spend a long overdue mother-daughter day, she muses to herself that she really does feel more confident. The fear and insecurities are gone, from now on, she is in control of her destiny. After getting to Shawn and having another maternity test done, she'll make new plans. For now, she wants to enjoy her life, the life she has, whether she is entitled to it or not. And, no matter what, she still has her daughter. No-one can take Ciara from her, no matter who she turns out to be, biologically.

They go shopping for Ciara, they get her some new cloths, and her first Barbie doll, that Ciara hangs onto for dear life, even though she is too small to appreciate the complex of playing with it properly.

By mid afternoon they stop at the park and have a good old fashioned picnic – packed at the nearest camping store. Blanket, basket, cutlery, plates and snacks all gotten together in minutes, and then topped with a ice cream each that she bought on their way from Salem place to the park

"Mommy, I think she's cold." Ciara holds out the Barbie to Hope with an outfit that she wants her to put on.

As Hope struggles to get the Barbie's arms into the tight little outfit, and Ciara laughing at her attempts, Marlena spots and joins them, also laughing at the picture they are making.

Eventually, with a sigh of defeat, Hope surrenders the Barbie over to Marlena to dress it.

Once dressed, Ciara makes the doll sit next to her plate, and, now bored with the doll, she runs over to the swings.

"Don't go anywhere I can't see you!" Hope calls after her, her eyes twinkling and her smile genuine, the first in days.

"Oh, Hope, I'm so glad to see you this happy." Marlena breaths as she notices the joy in her face.

"Oh, I am... Very happy. I have just realized that I have a wonderful life, and I get to do with it, just what ever I want to." she tucks a biscuit ladled with sweet cream into her mouth, smiling.

Marlena laughs.

"Oh, you only realized that now, did you? So what happened to give you such a positive outlook? Is Chelsea's case over?" she also leans over to grab a biscuit and to dip it into the sweet cream, then pops it into her mouth. "Mmm, nice combination."

Hope is about to tell her that it is a combination her governess used to give her as a child, then realizes that may sound odd, seeing as Hope never had one. She shrugs it off, and answers Marlena's question instead.

"Oh, not by a long shot, but I've learned that I don't need a man to keep me happy and that all Billy's futile attempts to get me out of the way is not important enough for me to compromise on my own life. We all have our little...problems. And I am not going to allow her to become on of mine."

"That's quite a change of heart." At first Marlena looks impressed, and then a little uncertain.

"Oh, just say whatever it is you want to say, I can handle it."

Marlena smiles, then hesitantly starts speaking.

"The last time you were this independent, were during your, well, Gina phase." It is evident that it is hard for her to mention it, even after all these years.

"Perhaps, I certainly cannot remember being this confident any other time."

Marlena's face fills with dread as she listens to Gina's voice and articulate speech, and then she notices Hope's outfit and the darker make-up, also the posture that used to bring her so many nightmares. Also, Hope is not suppose to remember that time at all.

Then Hopes starts laughing, dips a biscuit and pops it in her mouth.

"Don't look so spooked! I'm not turning into our evil princess again! I have had some memories, from the electricity that penetrated my brain as well, but I'm still me. It took me a while to get to terms with everything, but ones I have made the decision to enjoy my life as it is – and to stay as far away from Stefano as possible. Everything started making sense again. Oh, Marlena." she reaches over and takes Marlena's hand. "Please do not tell anyone, I know this isn't exactly a doctor-patient conversation, but please keep it to yourself. I don't want Stefano to find out, I don't want to take him on, or destroy him with what I know, I just want to leave him alone, and be left alone by him. But I had to speak with someone. Sometimes, the memories can be very disturbing, and I don't want Bo to know. He has enough to worry him, and besides Billy will find some way to use it against me..."

"I have to agree with that. " Marlena pulls a face. "Sometimes I just wish that woman can leave you guys alone, but it is not my place to interfere, so I observe. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm just glad you are being honest about it to me – that already shows me Ï am talking to Hope and not Gina."

Hope smiles wryly.

"I did not actually intend on telling you, I just, for some reason thought that I should talk to some one and I know I can trust you.

* * *

Later that evening she reflects over the conversation as she packs. Bo was a bit surprised that she wants to follow their son and his wife to visit for a few days, but accepted it. Now, she can concentrate on getting to the truth.

She told Marlena that afternoon that she thought she could trust her, and needed to tell someone, but that wasn't quite the truth, it was more strategy. If she tuns out not to be Hope, she can still see her for counseling, hopefully retain at least one friend. She has to be able to confide in someone, she cannot go running to John every time. Apart from the fact that he is very difficult to locate, it can be life threatening for him, and she couldn't live with it, if something happened to him.. If she does turn out to be Hope, she has to concentrate on her life with Bo, and then at least the groundwork has been lane with Marlena for her to slowly emerge as not just Hope but a mixture with Gina as well, without alienating every one.

Yes, it was good choice she has made on the spur of the moment. She could not have planned it all better...

* * *

That night, she and Bo makes love, not with passion, not with longing, the kind one has when you are with someone you know and trust completely. It has been years since she has felt this secure with him, and she feels a tear falling onto her pillow as they snuggle into each others arms afterwards. It is a tear formed by an intense gratitude that she can still have this joy in her life. Tomorrow she will go to see Shawn and her planning and scheming will have to start again, and this time it may chance her life completely. She must hold onto these memories for as long as she possibly can. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – On another Cruise of deception

The next morning, she arose early, with her bags packed, she showers and gets dressed in record time. Her flight to Jamaica is only in the afternoon, from the plane she will board the ship that Shawn and Belle is cruising on, where she has booked three days with them, until the next harbor where she will get off and come back home.

For now, she must see John, tell him of her plan and that he mustn't worry, or try to help her. The risk is too great.

She looks in on Ciara who's still sleeping peacefully, then she leaves a note next to Bo on the pillow to tell him that she has some errands to run for her trip and to watch Ciara until she returns to say goodbye to her little girl.

Then she goes in search of John. She finds him in the park, or rather, he finds her as she stops to have a cigarette.

It is still very early and she is in a secluded part of the park, so that it isn't necessary for them to hide when talking. It feels strange to them both to be talking out in the open.

"Hey!" he sighs as he hugs her. He doesn't say a name as he still feels confused himself about what to call her, although in moments like these, holding her in his arms, he nearly forgets that she may not be his Gina.

"Oh, John."she sighs back as she hugs him, then she pushes him away. "I am glad I found you, I have to tell you something."

"Oh? Sound serious."

"It is. I am going away for a couple of days, to go see Shawn and Belle. I have organized everything, Bo thinks I'm just a doting mom, and most likely, that I cannot mind my own business, but that is better than suspecting the truth..."

He pulls her closer, and hugs her again.

"I'll miss you. Don't you want me to come with?"

"No!"she pushes him away, then circles his face with her hands. "You must promise me that you will not arouse suspicion where Stefano is concerned. I couldn't live if..."

He bends down and kisses her. A long, slow kiss.

"I promise. I will look after myself, if only to make sure I am around to look after you."

They share another quick kiss, and then she turns and walks away, without looking back. She cannot look back. She may just stay a lot longer if she does...

* * *

She first has a cup of coffee at Salem place, as it doesn't feel right going straight home – from one man's embrace to another's, then afterwards, she stops to get herself a new bathing suit, just so she has some packages to explain her "errands".

Then, she stops for another cigarette before going home. It may just be a stalling technique, however she needed it to keep her nerve. This double life thing isn't all it is cracked up to be...

* * *

"Fancy face, 'that you?" Bo calls from the kitchen as he hears the front door open.

"Yes, Brady! I'm just about ready to go." she says as she breezes in to the kitchen, picking up Ciara and swinging her through the air, before hugging her to her chest.

"Thanks, Brady, you shouldn't have!." she says as she takes a huge swallow of his coffee on the counter.

"Hey! That's mine!" he exclaims, in mock aggravation.

She pouts.

"And here I thought you made it especially for me, seeing as I am going away for a whole three days..."

He laughs, then hugs both her and Ciara to his chest.

"Fine, have it then, but don't make a habit out of it." he drops a kiss on her forehead as he turns back to the stove. "I am making you brunch though, seeing as you are going away for a whole three days."

* * *

Boarding the plane, and officially on her way, she starts feeling a little anxious about the whole thing.

"What if..." she has these thoughts whenever she has to do something as devious, even stealing all those paintings, all those years, she felt like this before a heist. That is one of the reasons she came to rely on John so much. But this she has to do on her own. She managed to steal the last Renet on her own, she must be able to do this. It is not such a big deal. Visit her son for a couple of days, accidentally pack his toothbrush or comb, it is _not_ such a big deal. And yet, she still feels apprehensive. She requests some water and then takes out a tiny, white pill. This little baby will make the rest of the flight fly by without even a dream. She pops it in her mouth and not long after drops of into a good snooze.

* * *

"Mom! Welcome, How are you." Shawn goes over and gives her hug, so does Belle.

"Oh I'm wonderful! I've just missed you both so much!" she follows them onto the deck.

"I'll just go find my cabin, and get settled, then I'll come join you. Which cabin are you?"

"325 of the third floor."

"Mmm,"she nods approvingly, "I am in 134, not quite as luxurious, but all the best cabins are booked for the permanent cruisers. Not that I mind, as long as I see you.Where's Claire?"

They both smile wryly.

"Baby pool, where else? We can't get her out of there long enough to touch up her sunscreen, never mind for lunch."

Hope laughs, and turns.

"I'll see you now..."

"Number 325, will be quite tricky to get into, oh well, I have the skills, do I not?"she mutters to herself, finding her own cabin first. For today, she'll first check their routine, to see when it will be safe to enter the cabin, then tomorrow she can strike. If for some reason she does not have the chance, there is still a couple of hours left during the following day..."

She starts feeling more confident, now that she has a plan in place.

In another three days time, these torturing questions will officially be lain to rest, one way or another...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – The cruise of deception continues.

It is the following afternoon, and Hope is basking in the sun. The swimsuit she bought at Salem place, was just something she pulled of the rail to have some packages when she returned home. Now she has actually decided to wear it, and was surprised at how well it accentuates every curve. It is one of these modern cuts that cannot be classified as either a one piece or a bikini, but rather an artwork. The bright white fabric also accentuates her dark skin. 53 years old? She doesn't feel it, and she definitely doesn't look it. Perhaps the doctor got it wrong and she really is just Hope Williams Brady with a little too much of Gina in her brain...

She smiles at Belle as she returns from the cabin after fetching another odd and end to bring out to the deck. She hasn't been able to establish any routine with them, as they keep popping up to the cabin fetching or putting back something or another. That night they have a ball in the ship's dining room, so she will have to wait until then to strike. She must go through with her plan, no matter what. She could not have come all this way for nothing.

She slathers on some more sunscreen, re-arrange her sun hat and glasses, then sighs.

"I feel so wonderfully lazy, I wish I could stay another day."

Belle laughs as she agrees with her.

That morning they spent talking and telling news, now they have grown comfortably quiet. It is as she likes it. She did not come here for the scintillating conversation, she came for a reason...

* * *

"I want you to be found." Stefano Dimera says as he takes a sip of his scotch.

"I'm not following." John Black is sitting on the couch, cradling his own tumbler of scotch.

"You're input has been invaluable and all the information you gave me, but I need you to get closer to them now."

"How close?"he feels somewhat uncomfortable with the turn Stefano's plan is taking. He likes being incognito, having Marlena and the rest of them hanging around him like puppies and hound dogs isn't his idea of fun, and they will be suspicious, for God's sake they saw him getting driven over and cried at his bedside as he said his goodbyes and died very convincingly – so convincingly, he had no idea he was going to wake up in Stefano's secret room. Then he wonders why everyone calls it the secret room when half of Salem has been in there.

He doesn't want to do this – he may just let something slip and they'll realize that he remembers – and then Stefano will realize as well.

"We have to get you a convincing cover of course, something that doesn't connect your death and reappearance with me."

"Yeah, right, no matter what story we cook up, Bo Brady will still be at your front door seconds after he heard the news. Besides what about our plan to kidnap Ciara."

"You will do that tomorrow morning – when Bo and Abe are at Billy's place. That way Hope will blame Bo for once again being at Billy's side when one of her kids are taken from her."

John lifts his eyebrow looking doubtful. He strongly doubt that, Hope will probably break into the Dimera mansion and kidnap her own child back. But he cannot say anything. The only person she'll be cross with when Ciara disappears is himself. Did he say "cross", livid is more like it. Will she ever forgive him? But he doesn't have a choice, if he doesn't cooperate his cover will be blown and Stefano will start investigating what has been going on right under his nose. That can jeopardize both their lives... He will just have to sacrifice their...friendship, to save their lives. The thought leaves him with a hollow pain.

"I will give you a airtight story tonight, for today, you can do your preparations to have the kidnapping go off without a hitch. A little after Ciara has disappeared, you will be found. That will at least keep you out of suspicion. You can't exactly kidnap a girl, loose your memory and the child in two hours, or less, can you?"

* * *

Hope is looking at herself in the mirror, dressed up for the ball that night. The black gown she is wearing is slinky and elegant, it shows every curve and she'll turn a lot of heads. She had also made sure that the dress isn't Gina's usual style. This is less buoyant, and doesn't spread out like an umbrella, it won't leave the kids feeling suspicious, but it definitely isn't Hope's usual style, it is much to striking and sexy for that. The kids may see it as a bit odd, but at least they will not connect Gina with it. She is wearing her hair loosely in a up-style with some sexy curls dangling down, another thing that cannot be connected with Gina, as Gina always wore her hair in a tight up-style.

Underneath the dress she has a tight black cat suit on and her shoes are easy to slip in and out of, so that she can slip away during the ball, and return with ease.

"Lock picking set? Check. Small zip lock bag to preserve DNA. Check. Compact and small make-up kit and hairpins. Check. Everything is ready. No-one will realize anything is amiss. Now I just need to keep my wits about me."

She takes a last look in the mirror, then slips out of the cabin, making her way to the dining room.

Shawn and Belle looks up as she enters the room, along with everyone else. The room goes a little quiet with awe. She wants to bask in the attention and glory of being the belle of the ball again, however, she keeps firm control of her emotions and walk to their table as if she hasn't noticed the hush that she has created.

"Wow, Mom! You look beautiful tonight. Everyone is watching you."

She puts on Hope's best surprised and delighted smile.

"Oh, no, not really. It is just a dress." she tries to look modest while saying it. It is difficult.

"No, seriously mom, what happened? Is anything wrong?" Shawn seems completely flustered and suspicious.

Her anger gets the better of her. Why do all these bloody Brady's always have to be so suspicious? She throws up her hands.

"Oh, for God's sake...!" she realizes the impression she is creating, and tries to push back Hope's sweet, innocent smile back onto her angry features. "Why must something be wrong? A woman gets to a point where she is a little tired of the old her, that's all. It's like the equivalent of the mid life crisis men go through .I felt like feeling young again tonight with the two of you."

Shawn smiles, apparently been set at ease. "Champagne for the lovely young lady?"he jokes.

"Yes, please, kind sir." she jokes back, silently seething. She's gotten to a point where she is completely sick and tires of always having to explain herself. For God's sake he is just a kid, maybe not even her own, what dies he know in any case? She knows these thoughts are somewhat irrational, but she is angry. Angry people feel irrational.

"Oh, Belle, did I tell you? Lucas phoned earlier today."

"Is everything alright at home."

"Yes, except he reckons we have been burgled."

"Burgled!" Belle cries with Hope not far behind.

Shawn starts laughing.

"You remember the time he had his apartment painted, and he was staying there for a couple of days? Now he swears someone knicked his roll-on, because he left it there!!"

Belle and Shawn starts laughing, Hope tries to fake it.

Lucas' roll-on,! That explains why she could not be his mother but can be closely related. Lucas is a Horton after all! Does that mean she truly is Hope and these last couple of weeks have just been some long outdrawn agony over nothing? She wants to feel relieved, but she must be sure! She has to go through with her plan! Tonight! The sooner the better.

After a half a glass of champagne, the first of the dancers takes to the dance floor and she feels a hand tapping on her shoulder.

"Your highness, I have not seen you in so long. What an honor to be on your presence again." she turns just in time to see a well-built man of about fifty come upright after bowing to her. The Earl of Oakenrich. She remembers him. He has a lot of talents, especially in the bedroom. She also remembers his mousy little wife who is always clinging to his arm. She wonders where the pathetic woman is tonight. After staring at them for a couple of seconds, she lets a bit of confusion slip through into her face.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person. I do not know who you are."she turns back to Shawn and Belle, then another voice pipes up next to him, and again she turns to look, this time at the heavyset newcomer that has interpol written all over him. She doesn't know how she knows, but she knows.

"This cannot be Princess Gina, my good man, as the Princess died a couple of years ago, for the second time, and if she hasn't managed to die then and she has once again faked her own death, then she will not be parading around at a ball as she is wanted for priceless art theft all over Europe. What do you think, would she?" All the while as he spoke she could tell he is saying everything for her benefit, watching her expression, trying to trick her into giving herself away, then he directs the last question at her. All the while she had listened, feigning interest as if this is the first time she has heard of this princess and the story about the art thefts, she answers his question with the same expression any bystander would have, hearing such a tale.

"No, I doubt it. Only if she is really stupid, but why would a princess be stealing art, doesn't she have enough in her own palace?" she laughs as she says the last bit. The bit about the palace would give him the impression that she has no idea – Gina had a castle, and a chateaus, never a palace.

He is staring a little while longer, then he seems somewhat satisfied by her answer.

"I am afraid that is classified." he salutes her casually as in an imitation of lifting a hat as greeting then turns and walks off.

"I am terribly sorry, Madam, for disturbing you and your party, I have mistaken you for someone else." The earl apologizes then gives the same salute before walking off.

"Mom, are you alright?" Shawn leans over to take her hand. He and Belle was silent during the whole conversation for which she is grateful. That interpol slob didn't need to know that they have known princess Gina and that she had try to take over her life in Salem, granted, after it was the other way around. Then again, if she _is_ Gina, then she had faked her own death, even though she had no hand in it and not the first time either. But then who was the Gina that tried to take over Hope's life? She must be Hope then!

"I'm fine honey." she pulls her clutch bag closer and stands up.

"I'll be back, soon, I need some air..."

As she steps out onto the deck, she climbs the staircase to the next floor, and lights a cigarette.

She really hopes that that idiot will leave things be, the last thing she needs is interpol on her tail...

Once she is done, she flicks the stub as far as she can and notes with satisfaction that it cleared the boat and landed somewhere in the ocean. The she steps into the nearest bathroom.

It is time...

* * *

She blends completely into the shadows underneath the stairs as a couple in evening wear passes, on their way back to their cabin. When the coast is clear, she goes to cabin 325 and takes a tool from her lock picking kit. In seconds she is inside the room.

Once inside, she goes straight into the bathroom and opens Shawn's shaving bag. She takes out the blade of the razor, and inspects it. He hasn't managed to rinse it out properly, there is a couple of tiny hairs stuck in some soap scum. She quickly replaces it with a new blade and puts the sample in the zip lock bag and scrunches it into her clutch bag, underneath her dress, and the other tools. That is one of the reasons she chose a slinky dress. It can bundle into a small clutch bag and it stays wrinkle-free.

Just as she is about to make her way out, she hears a key being pushed into the lock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Winds of change

"I have booked you a room in the Salem continental hotel for four months. You will stay there tonight." Stefano tosses John a key with a room number attached. "You will wake up there tomorrow, get Ciara and bring her over here where Rolf will have a secret room ready for her as well as a "ice cream room" to keep her happy and occupied until you can come visit again. Then my car will drop you on the side of University hospital where you will enter from the back entrance and you will go in to see Dr. Joline Westerfield. She is a psychiatrist next to Marlena's office. You will tell her your story about how you woke up in a strange hotel room with no prior memory to that, and how you came to the first psychiatrist you could find. You will be freaked out, a little hostile and she will most probably call Marlena as she knows you well enough to know who you are. How you go about your business afterwards is your affair, as long as you insist on staying on at the hotel so I can contact you whenever I need to."

"Seems easy enough, especially since I'll have my own place to escape to when I feel like throttling the whole lot of 'em." John tosses the key in the air and catches it again, then he finishes his scotch in one fluid motion and slams the glass down on the table. Stefano Dimera takes no notice. It has always been one of John's habits when he was still working with Gina, and ever since he had gotten his pawn back...

"I'll be off then, any particular time you want me to bring Ciara over?"

"As early as possible, Rolf will be ready, in fact I have never seen him as excited as he has been ever since I told him that he is required to create an ice cream room and keep her busy not just eating, but also making ice cream. Who would've thought our very own Rolf has been harboring a very icy and creamy obsession all his life..." Stefano says it dryly, however there is more than a hint of amusement in his eyes...

* * *

Hope snaps of the light and pulls herself through the porthole in the bathroom. Inside she hears Belle muttering about the door being unlocked. There is a tiny ledge on the side, and it takes all of her skill to make it back onto the deck. The first door is the bathroom. She slips quietly inside and throws her dress over her head. She will put her shoes back on when she gets back to the stairs where she left them. She then checks and fixes her hair and make-up in the compact mirror.

She feels a sense of triumph as she descends the stairs...

Rounding the bend, almost at the Dining room's double doors, she nearly walks into a tall stranger. He steadies her as she jumps with shock. Her nerves are still a bit frazzled after the close call in the kids' cabin.

"Hey there, Beautiful, this evening suddenly seems worth it."

She looks up into his face and sees a terribly handsome man, with a strong jawline, dark Brown nearly black eyes, thick eyebrows and dark, almost black hair. He must be somewhere in his thirties, or early forties at the most, and he has a magnetism about him that immediately attracts her.

She smiles back and let her fingers walk up from his stomach to his chest.

"It suddenly does, does it not?" A part of her mind is warning her to stop, that she is married, and shouldn't be flirting with strange men in the dark, yet she feels powerless to stop, the other side is a woman that loves being appreciated and returning the appreciation.

"Let's have some champagne to celebrate that fact." she pulls her hand from his where he had captured her hand, resting on his chest where his heart would be situated.

"I would love that, however my...son and his wife is waiting for me inside."

Disappointment is evident in his face.

"In that case, I shall walk you in like the gentleman I am."

They walk in together, and he follows her to her table.

"Thank you for the lovely talk and nearly walking me off the planet." his eyes smile into hers, then he nods towards Shawn at the table and Belle who has just approached the table, then he walks off.

"Sorry I took so long, we were having such an interesting conversation I lost track of time." Unwittingly this handsome stranger gave her the excuse she needed to explain her absence.

"I know what you mean..." Belle says, as she sits down, "It is amazing the interesting people you meet on a cruise like this, just the other day we met an old war veteran, busy writing a book about his experiences."

"Is Clair fine now?" Shawn asks her as their main course is brought through by the waiter. Hope looks down at the magnificent seafood plate being set in front of her. Hope loves seafood, too bad Gina cannot stomach it, and Gina seems to be in control tonight.

"Yup, I fetched Mr. Grubby from the cabin and took it through to the nursery. She's sleeping now."

So that explains what Belle was doing in the cabin earlier.

"The strange thing is, I could've sworn I locked the cabin when we left, but it was unlocked when I went up just now. When I left now, I made sure I locked it."

Hope doesn't say a word, still eying her plate doubtfully. They'll soon forget about the cabin being unlocked, they will however not forget if Hope suddenly does not eat her favorite dish. She picks at the Hake, at least that is edible. Then she eyes all the little creepy looking things on her plate. Not able to go through with it, she puts down her fork.

"Shawn, do you think it is possible for someone used to living on a boat to get seasick on a cruiser?"

Shawn looks up, his fork halfway suspended in the air.

"Why? Are you feeling sick, Mom?"

"My stomach is turning, I can't seem to enjoy my food tonight." she puts a hand to her stomach and looks a little under the weather. It is not an act, the mere thought of putting that stuff in her mouth makes her feel ill.

"I think I am going to lie down."

Shawn jumps up and escorts her to the door.

"I really hope you feel better."

She musters a smile.

"Me too, now go back to the table and keep your new wife some company." She pushes him back towards the table, then leaves.

Reaching the deck on the side of the boat where her cabin is located, she has a cigarette, looking out over the water. Her stomach is slowly starting to normalize again.

"Well, well, Beautiful. I have the champagne, will you join me this time?" she turns around to see the handsome stranger behind her, making himself comfortable on a bench.

"I'll drink from the bottle, you can have the glass." he offers.

She smiles and saunters over to him, hips swaying, her eyes locking and holding his.

"In that case, how can I refuse?" he fills her glass.

"Ah, fresh champagne. I do so hate it when the drink loses it's effervescence." she clinks her glass to his bottle and takes a sip, then another and another.

"This is very good."

"It is the only champagne I'll buy." he puts his hands on her shoulder and start kneading it, again there is that little voice of reason being drowned out by the appreciation she sees in his eyes. He refills her glass, then proposes a toast.

"To us." she has a memory from the times with John when they would drink to that. She smiles, shaking her head.

"No, to tonight."

"To tonight." he clinks his bottle against the glass.

After the second glass she starts feeling warm and comfortable with him, and all her senses are aware of him. His manly body, his magnetic aftershave, the way a flock of her, previously all combed to the back, has fallen over his forehead..

When he pushes his hand into the back of her hair, and pulls her face to his, she kisses him back with all the excitement caused by the champagne and the adrenaline of earlier that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The pawn turns Salem inside out

John wakes up to find a note next to his head on the pillow.

"John Doe, enjoy your stay for another four months. I have arranged everything to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

He picks up the note and rubs over his face.

It is a distinctly female handwriting, sprayed with an expensive female perfume. Stefano had his housekeeper write and spray the note while wearing gloves. If anyone tries to trace the note, they will find no fingerprints.

As he showers, he thinks to himself about all this elaborate planning and everyone will suspect Stefano in any case. Wouldn't it have been so much easier if Stefano had someone, maybe EJ, make as if he is splitting on some great secret, and send everyone looking for him in a lab somewhere? Oh, well, Stefano wants things done this way and this way it will be done. When he is done with his shower he opens the drawers to find it stocked with hundreds of black jeans and white T-shirts.

"Great! Now I am a cartoon character! Now Dexter, what do you feel like wearing today, maybe a white lab coat? Or wait, what about a white lab coat?" he mutters to himself as he gets dressed.

* * *

Hope wakes up feeling wonderfully free, and naked. Naked! She sits bolt upright and looks over at the handsome stranger next to her, then the events from the previous evening flows back into her bewildered mind. She groans letting her head fall into her hands, then she groans again with the dull ache it produces.

"Oh God, Gina, what have you done!" she refuses to believe that it is Hope being responsible for this situation.

She dresses as fast as she can, pushing the cat suit into her clutch bag, then hurriedly leaves a note.

"Farewell, and thank you for a lovely evening."

"An evening that will haunt me..."she mutters under her breath, then she goes out and makes it to her cabin in record time.

* * *

She showers and dresses as fast as she can, wondering numerous times what she'll do if the kids found out, or Bo! She pulls the cat suit out of the clutch bag and bundles it into her suitcase underneath all the other clothes. The handsome stranger accepted the explanation that it makes her feel like a tigress wearing a cat suit underneath her dress without suspicion. She never even asked his name!!! Perhaps it is for the best.

She gets all her things ready, and have herself and her luggage on deck in half an hour. Shawn and Belle, with Claire still half asleep in her mother's arms, joins her a little later.

"I can't believe it is time for you to go already." Shawn says as they each sit down sideways on a deck chair.

"Yes, I know, it feels like I just got here, but I really enjoyed my stay, thanks for having me, seeing as this trip is an extended honeymoon, I just really needed to see you guys. I missed you so much." She gushes as she takes both their hands.

"We'll be in port in about fifteen minutes." A guy in a sailors uniform tells them as he passes.

She smiles and thanks him. To be quite honest she can't wait to get off this ship and go back home, no matter what she'll find out once she gets there.

When they finally reach the port, and people start queuing to get off, she pulls her bag closer and hugs each of them. She feels relieved to go.

"I'll miss you guys, enjoy the rest of the trip." she bends down to kiss Claire on her forehead, as she is still closer to being asleep than being awake. The baby pool and the sun shine has taken it's toll.

"Hey, Beautiful, leaving so soon!" The handsome stranger's voice floods the air around them and she stiffens. Can't she ever get a break! She has had so many close calls in the last couple of days, you would swear her life was a bloody soap opera! She turns and smiles.

"Yup, need to go now, as I'm done visiting the kids, and their father is waiting at home." she holds up her hand, twirling the ring on her ring finger, hoping that he will get the hint and not say anything.

"Your husband, of course," he pulls her closer and drops a light kiss on her forehead, "tell him that the lonely boatman says to look after you well, and that he is a lucky man." she smiles back, relieved.

"Will do, take care."

"You too." then he walks off.

"I'm going to phone dad up and tell him you have an admirer!" Shawn jokes, as she tries to force a smile.

"No matter, I'll tell him myself – I have a message to give him, remember?"

The hug once more and say their farewells, then she hurries of the ship, relieved to be able to go home. She isn't used to covering her tracks like this anymore...

* * *

Upon reaching the airport, Hope is informed that the plane she is supposed to take back home has been delayed with six hours, while she would have caught it at midday, she must now come back at 6 PM..

"Oh well, I was going to do some sightseeing first while waiting for the plane..." Then a thought struck her, it is now 8 AM, that leaves her with ten hours. If she can find a lab with the necessary equipment, she can get her maternity test sorted today.

Once she had made the decision, there is no turning back, suddenly waiting until she gets to Salem feels like forever. No, she will do it today.

She leaves her baggage, and calls for a taxi. Then she sends Bo a text message, telling him the plane has been delayed. She doesn't feel like phoning or hearing his voice, it will just make her feel more guilty than she already does...

* * *

"You want to go to ice cream world today?" John asks Ciara as he puts her on his lap in the garden by Billy's place.

"Yeah! Ice cream world! Is it cold there?"

"I think so, I haven't been there myself yet!"

She jumps off his knee.

"I'll fetch Mr. Fuzzy and my blanket and tell dad where I am going." Then she runs off.

Tell dad where she is going? Perfect. It will leave the mysterious Giovanni as the only culprit and Stefano and himself in the clear. Except Gina will know, and she'll be livid, even more so because she cannot say anything without both their lives being in danger...

* * *

"Daddy, daddy." Ciara pulls at Bo's pants, and he looks up from the papers strewn on the table. Then he smiles and pulls her into his lap.

"Doodlebug, I love you." she giggles, pushing a little out of the embrace as he hugs her close.

"I'm going to Ice cream world with Giovanni." Bo smiles, and kisses her nose.

"Oh, are you? Well, enjoy and bring me some as well, okay?"

"Okay."she puts her little hands on both his cheeks and gives him a slightly wet,childish kiss on the lips, then slides off, grabbing her blanket and her teddy bear.

Abe looks over at Bo questioningly.

"Imaginary friend."

Abe smiles and shakes his head.

"Kids!" then they return to their work.

* * *

Stress. Another pack of cigarettes.

Hope opens the new packet she just bought and proceeds to light one up.

She is sitting in the garden at the laboratory, waiting, again.

She can hardly bear the waiting...Besides, it isn't really necessary is it? If she is related to Lucas, then she must be Hope. She feels hopeful, finally this whole episode can come to an end and she can return to her life with Bo.

Bo!

"Oh, Brady, what have I done? I can never tell you about last night, all I can do is make sure that it never happens again! Relegate it to the part of my life that was Gina, and try to forget. Forget how I betrayed you!"

It will be difficult, but she must. As soon as she has confirmation that she is his Fancy face, she will go back to their life and be the best wife she can be for him. She will avoid John, and concentrate on getting back the memories of her childhood, have Marlena hypnotize her if need be!

"Brady, I'll be home soon and this time it'll be for keeps." she stubs out the cigarette, vowing to quit. A couple of minutes later, she lights up another. She will quit – right after she had gotten the answer she is looking for.

* * *

"I'm ready." Ciara says as she jumps into John's arms.

"Well, let's go then." he says, putting her into the front seat, and buckling her seat belt.

In a couple of hours, Bo will start worrying. By then it'll be too late.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Ciara's kidnapping

"Ciara is awfully quiet outside, don't you think?" Abe remarks a couple of minutes after Ciara left.

"Yeah, I know, but ever since she has dreamed up this Giovanni-fellow she's always played very quietly, when she is inside I hear her very softly talking to herself. She must know on some level that he is just imaginary, so she's a bit embarrassed about talking to loudly to herself."

"You really think so? Kids don't usually get embarrassed about talking loudly to nothing but air."

"Well, she must be, why else would she be talking so softly?"

"I suppose because she's never been a loud child..."

They carry on working for another two minutes, then Abe looks up again.

"But I heard a car pull away right after she left."

"Geez, Abe, relax, she's been going to the park with this guy and having tea parties for weeks now. I'm telling you, it is just an invisible friend, you can even ask Hope if you don't believe me."

"Okay, okay, but something doesn't feel right about this."

"Would you relax, Abe, your being paranoid." Billy pipes up from the couch in the living room.

"Relax, Partner, she'll be back in another half an hour or so, bringing us imaginary ice cream." Bo says fondly, smiling as he makes the last remark.

A beeping sound fills the room, Bo takes out his phone and reads.

"Hope will be late, her plane has been delayed. Just as well, perhaps we can wrap up this thing today and I get to spend the whole day with her tomorrow."

Abe still doesn't look completely convinced that Ciara is alright, but nevertheless returns to the paperwork on the table.

* * *

John carries Ciara into the Dimera mansion, and down the stairs where Rolf has created "Ice cream world". Rolf greets them with a smile, and takes Ciara from John's arms, putting her on her feet and taking her hand while bending down in front of her.

"Are you ready for "Ice cream world"?"

She giggles.

"Yes!"

"Well, then come with me, today we'll make our very own ice cream. Any flavor you want."

"Chocolate!"

John bends down as well, realizing that he must be very quick to get to the hospital so that he isn't connected with her disappearance.

"I'll come back a bit later, I have to meet someone."

"No!" Ciara grabs onto his sleeve .

"Come now, Baby-girl. You have to make me some yummy ice cream while I am gone. I am counting on you."

"Okay." she hangs her head slightly deflated.

"There's a good girl, remember I am counting on you, otherwise I'll end up going to bed hungry."

She nods, brightening a bit, then throws her arms around his neck.

"I'll make you the biggest and yummiest bowl of ice cream ever!"

* * *

Getting into the car Stefano has ready for him, he feels a pang of guilt, not knowing when he'll be able to slip away and return to see her. He doesn't want her to have a single moment of being afraid or feeling heart ache. Stefano was right, he is getting too attached to her.

At University hospital John slips into the back entrance then goes up the fire staircase next to the elevator, then straight into Dr. Westerfield office, without knocking.

As he barges in, she looks up and recognition flashes over her face.

Confused and hostile, Stefano had said. That is what he'll give them.

"Are you the psychiatrist around here?" he asks brashly.

"Yes, come sit..." she looks like she wants to add a name, then thinks better of it.

"Good, I need one of you." he sits down on the couch and then fidgets around, throwing shifting looks around the office as if he is very uncomfortable.

"Well, in that case, I can help. What is your name?"

He looks at her as if she has grown two heads, then with a dead pan face, he answers.

"John Doe." he thrusts the note left on his pillow at her.

"What is this?" she looks confused after reading it.

"A note." again the deadpan expression.

"Well, yes I can see that, but what does it mean."

"I found it on my pillow this morning."

"And you know who left it to you?"

"No."

She putts the note to her nose to inhale the expensive fragrance.

"Perhaps a lady friend you met last night after too many drinks, and wants to set you up in a hotel for when she wants to meet you incognito?"

"I don't know. I just woke up in a strange hotel room this morning, with a killer headache and that note next to my head on the pillow, and all the cupboards stuffed with hundreds of copies of the uniform I am wearing." he points to the black jeans and white T-shirt.

Dr. Westerfield sits back, pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, and takes out her notebook and pen.

"Tell me sir, what do you remember about last night?"

"Nothing."

"Anything, sir, what is your last memory, what did you do, where did you go yesterday before the blackout?"

"I don't know, for God's sake, woman, the note says "John Doe", whoever left the note knows that I can't remember a thing. I don't even remember my own name." he jumps up as he scream the words at her.

Alarmed, she pulls herself upright.

"Please sir, try to calm down. I have a colleague next door who specializes in extracting suppressed memories through hypnoses. Let me fetch her for you."

"Fine, whatever." he throws himself back on the couch, crossing his arms. She leaves the room, and he hears the key turn in the lock.

He grins too himself. She fell for it, hook, line and sinker, and now she is off calling Marlena, telling her that her dead husband is sitting on her couch. He was so convincing, she felt the need to lock the door so he doesn't run of. Now he will have to keep his wits about him. It will take all his acting skills and self control to not burst out laughing when he sees Marlena's reaction to seeing him.

He suppose the entertainment aspect of Stefano's plan will make up for the discomfort.

He sits back, folding his arms again, and rearranging his features into the deadpan expression he gave Dr. Joline Westerfield.

* * *

Abe looks up from the photo's he had been inspecting for more clues. They have questioned Chelsea again, and she cannot remember anything new to help her case. The he looks at his watch.

"Bo, it's been two hours already, I think we'd better go check up on Ciara." Bo looks up and checks his own watch, the he stretches and massages the creak in his neck.

"Chelsea why don't you make us some coffee for all our trouble. I am going out to check up on Ciara."

Chelsea pulls herself from the couch with a huge groan, and lazily makes her way to the kitchen. This unofficial house arrest she's experiencing lately from her dad and commander Carver has made her feel very lazy.

Bo and Abe goes into the garden, both stretching.

"Ciara!" Bo calls. "Hey, Doodlebug, where is our ice cream!" he smiles at Abe as he says this. Silence stretches after his words.

"I hope she hasn't fallen asleep in the sun, Hope will never forgive me if she comes back tonight and Ciara is red all over!"

The both move out to opposite sides of the garden, calling her name as they check behind every shrub and tree. By the time they meet in the middle of the garden, opposite the door they came out from, they are both feeling alarmed.

"Do you think perhaps she came back inside while we were working?"

Abe feels the uneasy feeling returning that he had earlier, but decides to remain calm as he answers Bo's question.

"It's possible, we were concentrating very well, and Billy and Chelsea had their eyes glued to the screen with that thriller they had been watching."

They both rush inside.

"Chelsea, Billy, did you see Ciara?"

They both shake their heads.

"Try checking upstairs." Chelsea offers as she pours water into their cups.

They both rush upstairs to find nothing in any of the rooms.

"Oh, God, Abe. What are we going to do! She's gone!" he remembers Abe's earlier remark about hearing a car pull away, and an uneasy feeling churns in his stomach. "We have to find my little girl!!!!"

They both rush downstairs and search the garden again, then they start combing the front garden.

Nothing.

Eventually they decide to start asking the neighbors. As Abe moves off in the other direction, Bo calls him back.

"Hey, partner."as Abe turns, Bo rush over to him, pulling his wallet from his pocket. "Here's a photo of her." he pulls one of the photo's from his wallet and hands it to Abe, then badge in one hand, and a photo for himself he rushes on to the other side of the street.

* * *

John looks up as he hears a key turning in the lock, and hears Dr. Westerfield whispering something to Marlena to not look to alarmed. The the door opens and Dr. Westerfield enters, with Marlena right behind her. When her eyes fall on him, she makes a yelping sound, with her hands flying to her mouth.

John uses all his self control to keep the deadpan expression on his face, and the smile from tugging at his mouth corners and the amusement from entering his eyes.

Marlena walks like a zombie and stretches her hand behind her as she feels for the seat of the desk chair. Her eyes never leaves his face, as she rather clumsily sits down.

"Stop staring. I had a good long look in the mirror this morning and there is no scarring or anything else out of the ordinary about my face." John spits at her, with the same deadpan expression he was wearing when she came in.

She shakes her head, without saying a word.

He looks over at Dr. Westerfield and sneers.

"I thought you were bringing a professional over, Blondie over there can do nothing but gape at me."

"That is because she knows you, or at least knew you. You were presumed dead a couple of months ago. Well, presumed apparently, everyone saw you die, I saw them wheeling out your corpse."

"Then why aren't you gaping at me like a fish?" John throws at her, then directing his gaze towards Marlena he fills it with suspicion. "You must be the dame who left me the note. What the hell are you playing at?"

Marlena speaks for the first time.

"No! No, I never left you any note, I had no idea...I..." then she jumps up and runs over to him to touch his face. "I am your wife..." Tears are streaming over her face.

He shoves her away, violently and she hits her head on the side of the desk.

"Get away from me."

He says it without a hint of emotion.

She stares at him, rubbing her head, hurt filling her eyes, then she questioningly looks up at Dr. Westerfield as if begging her for help.

Perhaps the shove was a little too violent, he has to keep the hostility in check a bit, the last thing he needs is to get constraint to hospital bed. He needs to be back in his hotel room tonight to receive further instructions.

"Sorry." then feeling that perhaps it wasn't enough to keep that possibility from happening he continues, sighing and feigning confusion: "...I don't remember you. I prefer to keep my personal space to myself. Just don't touch me and we'll be fine."

Marlena nods, standing up slowly and going back to the desk chair she was occupying earlier.

* * *

Two hours later Bo and Abe meet again in front of Billy's house.

"Anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"Uh-uh." Bo shakes his head feeling defeated.

A car pull up in the drive across from them and a lady climbs out, then she opens the boot of her car to take out some groceries.

Bo and Abe, look at one another, then both turn and walk towards.

"Hi, Mam, Sorry to bother you. I'm commander Abe Carver from the Salem PD and this is my partner Detective Brady." Abe flashes his badge at her. "we were hoping to ask you some questions."

The lady puts down her bags and turn to face them properly.

"Sure, no problem."

Abe looks over at Bo, then takes out the photo of Ciara.

"We were wondering if you have seen this girl?"

The lady tilts her head to see the photo properly, then smiles brightly.

"Sure did, she got into a car this morning as I was driving off to go do some shopping."

Bo steps forward, looking alarmed.

"Are you sure it was the same girl."

"Definitely."

Bo pushes his hands through his hair and start trippling around in one spot.

"Could you recognize the car ?"

The lady shakes her head.

"I remember it was a dark colored SUV, I didn't really take note, I have to be honest. I just remembered the girl because she waved at me."

"Numberplate?"

"No, sorry."

"Did you see the person who drove the vehicle?"

"Not clearly, the sun shines straight from that side in the mornings. It was a man, I can tell you that much, and I think he had dark hair, but that can also be the sun playing tricks on my eyes..."

"Could you tell his age perhaps?"

"No, not really. He was fairly well built though and his posture was very upright like a soldier's."

"Thanks, Mam, here is my card, call me if you remember anything else."

"Will do."

They walk back over the street. Bo rubbing his face and neck, looking close to tears.

"Oh, God! What are we going to do? Abe? If only I listened to you! What now? How will we find my little girl? What will I tell Hope?!"

Thousands of emotions are clashing with another inside Bo's heart. Fear, anger, regret, and hopelessness.

"We'll find her buddy. I promise you we will..."

* * *

Hope stubs out a cigarette and pulls herself of the bench, stretching. She's been sitting there, waiting for nearly seven hours now, awaiting the results. The lab wanted her to come back tomorrow for the results but she explained to them that she needs to catch a plane and they promised to mark it as priority.

She has been making plans all day, feeling more optimistic with each hour that passes. She is related to Lucas, she is a Horton, she must be Hope. That settles it. She cannot wait to return home to her husband and her precious little girl. And this time she'll make a real effort to avoid John.

* * *

An hour later John is sitting in the Bradys' living room, musing about the amusing situation he is finding himself in. While he was sitting in the office at the hospital, Marlena still very wary and emotional, and Dr. Westerfield trying to calm the situation, the call came through from Abe. Marlena must come through, Ciara has been kidnapped, Abe feels Bo needs some counseling and they all need a bit of support breaking the news to Hope when she comes home. Marlena explained the whole situation about him, and it was decided that he cannot be left there alone, so he got dragged along. It is a pity he never got to see Abe's initial reaction. His reaction as he walked in with Marlena, while still somewhat shocked, was not as satisfying as seeing someone's expression that has no idea that he is alive. Bo's reaction was also nothing to write home about. He is in such a state, John wonders if he even noticed him, He is just sitting on the couch rocking back and forth, muttering about how he is supposed to tell Hope. Not satisfying at all. Besides, she'll be more mad with him than with Bo in any case. He just hopes she doesn't forget herself and insist upon seeing Ciara in front of anyone, blowing his cover.

Seems he will have to break the news and situation to her first , before anyone else has a change to do so...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Revelations**

"And are you enjoying your ice cream making?" Stefano Dimera squats down in front of Ciara.

"Yes!" then she sobers a bit, "When is Giovanni coming back?'

"Oh he'll be back sweetheart, he had an...ah... emergency, so he had to go to hospital to see a friend of his. He's very worried, so he may be a little while longer."

The girl looks a little disappointed but seems to understand that Giovanni loves his friend and has to be there. As Stefano turns to leave, she calls him.

"Uncle?" He had instructed her to call him that.

"Yes?"

"Who's going to take me home, Mommy and Daddy will be worried if I..."

"Don't worry, I'll phone your dad." he turns to leave so that there may be no more questions. They just have to keep playing for time. Eventually they will have to make another plan with her. Usually when he organizes a kidnapping, he has a well-structured plan with what to do with that person, in this case the chaos her absence would create between the people left, was of more importance, so he still needs to figure out where he will find someone to raise her until he has some use for her. John is getting too attached as it is, so it is a good thing he sent him back. He smiles to himself, imagining the agony and chaos that must be reigning within the Brady household, and everyone else connected to John. How ironic, the man responsible for making it all happen, is now one of them again. How pleasing to think he can pull all the strings as the mood takes him...

John said that Hope went to go visit Shawn and Belle and will be returning today. He wonders if she has gotten home yet, if she knows... it doesn't really matter, he doesn't care about her response – Bo and the rest of the Brady's are his targets, she's just another piece in the mix, like John. If his plan works perfectly, Hope will blame Bo for being with Billy at the time her precious little girl disappeared, and this time losing her may just break Bo. How interesting that would be to see...

* * *

Hope pushes away the empty glass, after having some orange juice and a sandwich. It's wonderful to be eating again. Her stomach has stabilized and her nerves are gone. She knows that she is Hope Williams Brady. She is a Horton, related to Lucas and apart from everything else, she is to young to be Princess Gina, that doctor had it all wrong, and he sent her on a wild goose chase for nothing...

Besides, she just had Ciara a year ago and she is only now starting to experience slight hot flushes, a little early, but still, she hasn't reached menopause.

She pats her stomach as she sits back. It _is_ wonderful to be eating again, she had been struggling ever since her memories returned, and even though she enjoys being slim and beautiful, she has inevitably reached an age where she prefers not to loose more weight. She needs the couple of kilo's to keep her face looking a little younger. She takes out the compact. She does look older after these last couple of weeks. Stress and bad eating. It will be good to return to her normal healthy weight, and to fill out her cheeks a bit. Aristocratic cheekbones only look good up to a point... And she does have aristocratic cheekbones, she may not be Gina, but she still looks like her.

"Mrs. Brady?" a nurse's head pops around the door leading to the garden.

"That's me!" she jumps up, looking a lot more full of energy than she did that morning.

She follows the nurse inside and takes a seat on a peach couch overlooking the garden, opposite a white desk that has definitely seen better days. She looks up as a man in a white lab coat enters with a file and goes to sit at his desk. He hands her the papers inside, and she glimpses at it, then looks up. Doesn't these scientists know that the general public don't understand a word of these graphs and codes?

"Well, You have your own copy of the report, as you can see on the results, the two graphs in the middle."

"Dr. Swiss, I hate to rush you, however I do have a plane to catch."

"Yes, of course. Well, Mrs. Brady, I do not know why you have had some suspicions that this boy is not your son, of course changing of babies in hospital do happen, however is highly unlikely, still your suspicions are valid, so we honored your request to be very diligent with the testing to make sure there is no mistakes. As my assistant is on leave, I did the test personally, and am 100 sure of the results."

Hope looks at her wrist watch. Ten to five, she has to get to the airport in less than an hour's time in case there were any changes. She cannot miss her flight! Soon, very soon she will be officially reunited with her family, and most importantly, her little girl...

The doctor notices and decides to get to the point.

"Mrs. Brady, the DNA for the maternity test is not a match."

Her head bops back as she lifts it to stare at him.

"What?!"

"This boy is not your son." he carries on giving his condolences and saying something about how this doesn't change anything about her and her son's relationship, how she raised him and is the only mother he knows.

She doesn't hear a thing he is saying, his last words running over and over through her mind.

"He is not your son, not your son, not yours, or rather you are not his mother, You are in _impostor!_"

"I am not Hope!" she whispers.

"Sure there is hope, there is always hope..." the doctor must have misunderstood, and tries to compensate for her feeling of hopelessness.

She stands and turns with her handbag and the file still clutched in her hand, then walks out.

* * *

On the taxi ride to the airport, she feels completely crushed. She has lost everything, her family, her identity, her life! Thank God for Ciara, at least when she was born, there was no brainwashing, no interference, no switching, at least that little girl is hers, and no-one can take her from her...

But if she isn't Hope, who is she? Gina was never related to Lucas...

* * *

Hope opens the front door, then stops dead in her tracks. Bo is sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth, Abe and Roman are sitting heads together at the dining room table going over maps, Marlena is sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, chewing on her thumbnail, and John of all people are sitting on the couch expressing a mixture of boredom and impatience.

"What happened?" she forces herself to sound alarmed, in truth, she feels dead inside. All these people are here to see Hope, all these people are waiting for Hope and Hope doesn't exist.

John quirks an eyebrow, still looking bored as everyone looks up, warily as if they are hesitant to talk. John breaks the silence.

"Someone's been kidnapped so somehow that has me sitting on this couch, getting babysat by a couple of morons I don't even know."

Well that explains _his_ presence. And who ever had been kidnapped is probably Stefano and his doing. She remains quiet. She couldn't care less who had been kidnapped, all she wants to do is go upstairs, pack her things, take her precious little girl and move into an hotel somewhere. She needs to get away. Away from all these people looking at her and seeing Hope, all these people that she has been lying to for years, and the couple of weeks that she had been lying to herself. How she will get away she doesn't know.

Marlena gets up of the stairs and walks toward her, Bo follows a little behind. He looks afraid.

"Hope, honey, we have some bad news. It is Ciara, she had been kidnapped."

She just stares at her, then walks forward as Marlena pulls her into the room, guiding her with an arm around her shoulder. She shakes it of, then feeling very tired, she sits down next to John. She has no words.

"Fancy face? Bo squats down in front of her, and she just stares at him. He wants to take her in his arms so badly, but resists. The eyes looking back at him, isn't Hope's eyes, they're no one's, they are just...empty.

"I'll get her some sugar water for the shock." Marlena rushes to the kitchen, Bo jumps up as the phone rings, hoping for news, he goes to answer it. Abe and Roman return to their map. They must be organizing a search party. She just looks at them. All these people are here for Hope, and the person they are all "faffing" over, doesn't need this. She needs a good nights rest. Then tomorrow she'll get John to smuggle her in to see her girl. She isn't angry, not with him, not with anyone. Anger requires energy, and she is very much lacking in that department.

Quietly, under her breath she whispers the words to John.

"I am not Hope..."

"I gathered as much when you walked in, looking the way you did. I'm sorry."

He really is sorry, sorry to see her this way, sorry that she has to go through this, and yet at the same time his heart feels lighter. Does this mean he has his Gina back after all these years, do they still have a chance? And Stefano? How will they get around him, if they do get back together. He sighs, then rearranges his features to show no emotion. No matter what, he cannot risk their lives by getting caught out.

"No luck." Bo says as he replaces the receiver and Marlena comes rushing in with the Sugar water. She drinks it, as a show of good faith, then looks up.

"When, how did it happen?"

"She said she was going to Ice cream world with Giovanni, then when we later finished up and took a break for coffee, we went out looking for her and she was gone. We started asking the neighbors if they saw anything and a lady said she saw her getting into a car this morning. Hope, Giovanni is a real person, he must've been staking her out for weeks, getting to know her, winning her trust..."

"Hope, Ciara once said she spent the day with you and Giovanni, why would she say that?"

She looks up at Bo, then finds her tongue.

"We were play acting, I had no idea that he was a real person, it never occurred to me." She pushes her hair out of her face, and lifts a hand as she gives a half smile-grimace. "I suppose I should have realized, as a child I used to play act that I am visiting with my cousins..." It wasn't an out-an-out lie, she did, as Gina, if those memories are even real….

"Where were you? Did you take Ciara to the station today? Perhaps someone saw something."

Bo shakes his head.

"We were working over at Billy's."

She purses her lips, it figures, always at Billy's, always Chelsea's bloody case, no wonder he didn't realize that Ciara was gone so long...Then again, it doesn't really matter, does it? He owes her nothing, she has been lying to him for years, she is just an impostor, and tomorrow she'll see Ciara in any case. She will find away. If she had any stake of claim on him, she would've been flying up by now...If that is what Hope would do, then that is what she must do! It'll give her the excuse to get away, move out, deal with all her own issues in privacy, and he can never know that she had been lying to him. He can never find out that somehow, Stefano did mange to take his fancy face away from him. It'll kill him!

"I'm going upstairs to pack." she says, pushing herself of the couch.

"Pack?! What for?" Bo sounds alarmed.

"I am moving out, unless you want me to stay, in which case you can pack and move in with Billy, you are over there twenty-four seven in any case."

"Fancyface!" Marlena pulls him back.

"Give her time, she needs her space, she'll be back, you'll see."

As she enters her bedroom she silently thanks dear dependent Doc for giving her an out. She's tired, so, so tired, she cannot keep facing these people, keep on lying to them, to Bo, she has to leave before she goes crazy with all this guilt. She can never face Bo again, and she can never drop the bomb that will destroy him...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The Aftermath of too many revelations**

She awakes, groggily the next morning with a shrill ringing in her ear. She took three sleeping tablets the night before to be able to sleep and their affect still hasn't warned of. She stretches out her hand to answer the hotel's phone next to her bed.

"Hallo?" she croaks as her voice is still waking up as well...

"Fancy face?"

She stays quiet.

"Eric's in town, Marlena phoned and said he brought a surprise with him. You have to come over. I'm picking up John, he is staying in the same hotel as you, so then I can pick you up at the same time..." he sounds rushed, and desperate for her to respond. No, for Hope to respond.

"I don't have the energy..." is all she says before she hangs up.

In another couple of minutes, she is fast asleep.

* * *

An hour later, John is able to slip out to the bathroom. Marlena and the rest is keeping an eagle's eye on him, making sure that he isn't turning violent suddenly. That is understandable, as his attitude gives them reason to think that he is a loose cannon.

He pulls his cell phone from his pocket and dials a number. She has to know, and he is risking being overheard to let her know.

* * *

"Hallo?" again she croaks, as her voice isn't yet with her.

"Greta, she's here."

She sits bolt upright as she hears John's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Where? Why?"

"The surprise Eric has brought with him – it's Greta, they are back together."

She can't believe her luck – Greta! Gina's DNA?! Could she finally get an answer to what is bothering her?

"I'll be there in an hour's time."

"Okay, but I never phoned you."

"I know, I know, seriously John, what do you take me for? 'Discreet' should be my middle name."

After hanging up she stares into the mirror before springing into action. Could today be the day that all her questions will be answered? How ironic that Greta should come here now…

* * *

An hour later she stops in front of the Marlena's townhouse. She hesitates as she is about to enter the front door… What will happen when she sees Greta? How will she explain her change of mood?

Before she can get her wits about her, the door opens, and Bo is staring at her big eyed.

"Fancy face!"

She has nothing to say. What can she say? She is hoarding this terrible secret, and he can never know. On impulse she reaches toward him, then let her hand fall again. She has no right to reach out to him, whether he knows it or not…..

"Have you had any news?"

"Nope." Bo shakes his head. "Roman just called now to say that their search parties haven't had much luck. I am through with waiting, I can't just sit around making small talk with our friends, I don't care what Roman says…"

He pushes past her, then turns.

"I know you are mad with me, Fancyface, but I love you, and I WILL find our little girl…" as he walks of, she calls after him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm heading over to Dimera's, I'll bet you anything he had something to do with it." He strides off, looking very determined.

"Of course, he did, but he'll never admit it to you, Brady." She whispers under her breath, as she turns back, she find John standing behind her, staring after Bo. Behind him Marlena is staring at him like a police officer expecting him to run of. Personally she thinks Marlena can relax, If John is standing in her hallway it's because that is where Stefano wants him, his not going to up and disappear, unless of course, Stefano wants him to.

She puts her hands on John shoulders, turning him to go back inside, as if she agrees with Marlena that he is safer being kept in doors, and at the same time she whispers to him.

"I must see Ciara later, and you have to make it happen."

He has no way to answer her, as they are both back in the living room.

"Hope!" Greta cries out in a surprise, as she smiles and comes over to her for a hug.

"Greta, Hi!" this time she won't make the same mistake, to Greta she is Hope, period. Or at least until such has been proven otherwise – with Greta's unknowing help.

She hugs her back, tightly, and sees how loose hair of Greta's, sticking to her top, transfers to her own. Yes, she has her DNA, she rubs over Greta's back, making more hair transfer to her own sleeve, just in case, then steps back and smiles, sadly.

"Eric's run out quickly, so he'll be back later." Greta tells her, and she nods back in acknowledgement. She really hope that Eric will make her happy, however keeps the "doting mother thought" to herself.

"I guess you heard?" she asks Greta, covering the supposedly emotional scene she just had hugging her so tightly.

"Your baby girl is missing."

"Ciara, is her name…" she nods, and they both go sit on the couch, facing one another.

"I didn't feel like coming, then eventually decided that being alone is going to drive me crazy…" she explains her sudden presence there.

Marlena comes to sit on the other side of her, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, honey, everything will be alright, you'll see, between Abe, Roman and Bo, Ciara will be found."

"You don't understand, Bo and everyone is as usual suspecting Stefano. This time he isn't involved, I know it, in my gut, it is that Giovanni-fellow we all thought didn't exist. We don't even have his surname, we don't even know if that is his real name! How on earth will they find this guy, when no-one knows what he looks like?!" except herself, but that is something she will never reveal. It will serve no purpose, just end up endangering their lives…

She looks up over at John. He is pacing the length of the lounge, looking like a caged animal. Only then does she realize that she has been so wrapped up in keeping her own secret that she has forgotten to look surprised to see him. The others must think it very odd….Or perhaps they take it that she is still in shock?

"Marlena?" she is still staring at John as she says it.

"Yes Hope?"

She points at John.

"Where, how? I mean… When I got back you all looked so used to seeing him around, and...well, with Ciara and all…" she pauses for affect, pushing confusion into her eyes. " He's alive?" she looks from John still pacing up and down, over to Marlena.

Marlena looks uncomfortable, then answers as if she is having difficulty in telling it all.

"He woke up yesterday morning in a hotel room with no memory and just a note…" a small look of jealousy and hurt flashes across her face, this makes "Hope" wonder what the note must've said. "Confused, and very, very hostile, he went to Joline – Dr, Westerfield next door to me, looking for help, obviously she came to call me. It was such a….shock, and he is so…different…Hope," she looks at Hope and she looks older and scared suddenly, "he scares me Hope. He is so violent, and hostile, and no matter what we do he keeps looking annoyed."

"But what about at night, you are all now watching him during the day, but at night you allow him to go back to his hotel room. Why?"

"Well, he insisted. How do you know that? I instructed no-one to say anything."

A look of pain crosses "Hope's" face, as she recalls the morning.

"It was Bo selling point to fetch me this morning, seeing as he is fetching John in any case…"

"Oh, suppose I cannot blame him, you have to be more understanding of him…"

"Please Marlena, " her voice is pleading, "I do not want to talk about it."

Marlena decides to end the conversation.

Greta was silent for that part of the conversation.

"Perhaps you just need some time to deal with things." She lays a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"You have no idea…" she thinks to herself, looking at the woman she remembers as her daughter. Then she pulls away from that idea. She has already lost Hope's life, she won't get too attached to Gina's, she may loose yet another child. First Zack, now Shawn, Ciara is being kept from her…She cannot start thinking of Greta as her daughter, just to find out, she really has no identity. She sighs, sounding tormented. If she isn't Gina, will she ever find out where she comes from? Who she really is? Lucas is the only relation she knows of, will she have to end up going through his whole family tree, looking for a lost child from years ago? And how on earth is it possible for three woman to look so alike – Hope, Gina and herself? And if she is Gina? Suppose the thought of one doppelganger is easier to accept, but two?

Feeling suddenly very tired, and looking it as well, she reaches over and hugs Greta, then does the same to Marlena.

"I think I'd better go…" seeing the change in her, they do not argue.

At the door, Marlena stands closer to whisper in her ear.

"I know you are hurting, but please, you are living in the same hotel as John, keep an eye out for him when he's there. I am not asking you to spy, but he may be a danger to himself and others."

She glances over at John. He can be dangerous, she of all people knows, she remembers him throwing a guard of a palace roof after a heist, and he told her many times during those years how he will kill for her. Dangerous he definitely is, but not to her, in fact, she feels safe now that she knows about him being there at night.

She nods, then goes out without looking back.

* * *

"Can someone stop that imbecile from making so much noise?" Stefano Dimera calls out to his housekeeper as someone bangs loudly and repeatedly on the door.

Ciara has started becoming homesick and teary that morning and they had their hands full trying to calm her down, eventually Rolf had given her a sedative and put her to bed in a room at the back of the basement, in a different location as the one he created "ice cream world" in. The chances of her waking up from the banging is slim to none, however he doesn't want to chance it.

A couple of seconds later, he hears his housekeeper yelping as she is pushed aside, and Bo Brady storms into the living room. He is mad as hell, and he looks as if he hasn't shaved or slept in days.

Stefano smiles to himself ever so slightly. Entertaining. This is always the best part, the enraged confrontation. Damn Brady, serves him right, just for being part of their family – he could've chosen to be a Kiriakis, as he is by blood, however he decided to stick with his Irish clan. Serves him right then, let him suffer….

"Damn you Dimera, where is she?!" Bo yells as he tries grabbing at him.

Stefano blocks him off and pushes him backwards with his large, bulky frame.

"I don't keep tabs on every one in Salem, if you tell me who you are talking about, I may be able to help you, Bo." Stefano pours himself a scotch, add some ice and proceeds to sit on the high back leather chair that is always next to his chest board.

"You know very well who I am talking about, don't look so innocent!"

"Who, Bo, I'm not psychic, is it Hope, did she run off somewhere, and now you think I have something to do with this?"

He sees a look of pain cross Bo's face.

"You leave Hope out of this, you know very well I am not talking about her…"

So then Hope had reacted as suspected, and blamed Bo for everything, including being with Billy at the time of the kidnapping….Marvelous!

"Then who are you talking about, Bo, tell me so we can get this conversation over and done with."

"Ciara, who else? You kidnapped her!"

"Kidnapped? Ciara?" he looks the picture of shocked innocence, "You give me too much credit, Bo. Maybe it is that loony ex wife of yours trying to get at Hope again."

"You leave both Billy and Hope out of this! Where's my daughter?"

"Bo, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have her. And I prefer not to have little kids run around trashing the place at my age."

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you? Well, this time you are outnumbered, between Abe, Roman, John and me, we'll get you."

"You seem to have been smoking something Bo, John's dead, now get out."

Bo looks like he still wants to say something, then thinks better of it, realizing he nearly told the one person they do not want to know, their biggest secret.

"You know what I mean, Dimera, don't try to confuse me, I know your guilty, and I'll prove it, and I'll get my daughter back."

Bo turns on his heel and strides through to the front door.

"You do that Bo." Stefano answers him dryly, then hears the front door slamming as an answer to his words. He hopes Ciara is still sleeping, as enjoyable as it is seeing the Brady's suffer, it is just as exhausting, and the last thing he feels like is having her nagging at him to see her mother and John and at times, Bo. Ironic how she seems to be more attached to Hope and John, then again, John is her last link to the outside world, of course she would be wanting to see him. He will have to see if he can organize something…..

* * *

"Hope" lies down on the couch in her hotel suite, in one hand she has a glass of wine, in the other a cigarette, and the television set is showing an old black and white musical that may be "Pygmalion", something she would know, if she actually spent a second watching it.

It's now or never. Once more she is waiting. Waiting for a doctor to call her with results that may or may not up-end her life completely. As if it hasn't been already… As soon as she left Marlena's she went to the lab to get the tests done. She used a particular hair that she had watched from the point of transfer from Greta to her jersey sleeve – although it had been loose, it was still a little wedged into her hair, so that particular follicle is definitely Greta's – no room for error. She cannot go through another test. This is the last. If this test cannot give her an answer, she may have to start thinking of disappearing completely – while taking Ciara with of course.

As she is contemplating this horrific idea, the phone rings. She looks over at it and wonders if the wise thing to do is to answer it or to rather let it ring. Eventually, she pulls herself upright, and puts her wineglass on the coffee table. Then she reaches over with a sigh and answers.

"Hallo?"

"It's me." says John's voice on the other side of the line. He opted for this way to start their conversation as he himself is confused about what to call her. If he calls her Hope, she may snap at him, if he calls her Gina, well, who knows what her response may be….

"John!" she says with a relieved sigh, as she doesn't have the energy to argue or pretend with any one. From John's side he can hear the sigh, but also at the same time, Gina's accent playing around his name. No-one can say his name quite like she can….

Fear grips him as he realizes that soon they will have the answer and he can loose her again, this time forever….. "Have you….?"

"Yes, the lab will phone me when the results are ready." There is silence between them as they share the uncertainty and fear of what this may mean.

"John?" her voice breaks with unshed tears, "John? What if…I'm no-one. What then? What do I do?"

"It isn't possible to be no-one, you will get an answer, and if you don't get it through this test, we'll search until we find one."

"Not possible to be no-one? Not possible? What about you? You are John Black, the man with no parents, no family tree…."

"Actually, I know where I come from, and it's along story that goes back a very long time, it has taken me nearly half a century to find an answer, but I have find it. Believe it or not, I'm both Brady and Dimera, but I'll tell you about that at a much later stage. We will find an answer, Gina, I promise you we will, I once promised you that I'll kill for you, this is nothing compared."

She didn't even notice him calling her Gina, she's thinking about his words. Her own situation is too intense to ask him about his lineage – that can wait until she can think straight again.

"But John….If I'm not Gina, you don't owe me a thing, then it isn't me you made that promise to…."

He prefers not to think about it.

"Still, I'll be there for you, just remember that…. Stefano phoned earlier, Ciara is getting homesick and she's asking for me, well, she's asking for you as well, but obviously that is out of the question, so he is bringing her here with his helicopter – there is a landing space on the roof, it's suppose to be less obvious, as Bo and Marlena may have people watching the hotel. I'll try to organize something so you can see her."

"Thank you, John, what would I do without you?"

"I'd prefer not to think about it. Phone you later."

"Okay…."

She nearly tells him that she loves him, but just in time she stops herself. She may not have any right to say that to him, and she still loves Bo, very much, the pain of seeing him and knowing that she isn't worthy of being with him makes her whole stomach constrict with pain.

"Oh God! Help me, be with me. I cannot handle more, please, don't make me!" she hasn't prayed for a quite a long time, and feels a little calmer after speaking to the one person who can save her from complete destruction.

She lights another cigarette, looks on her watch and let her head fall into her hands. Another three hours of waiting, at least – it may be longer…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Answers – That is what she needs…**

"No movement from him? Are you sure he is in his suite?" Silence, "Oh, you can see him walking around now and then. Okay, well, keep me posted."

Bo flips closed his cell phone, then peers over at Marlena, Eric and Greta.

"John's still in his hotel room, he hasn't left since I dropped him off this morning. Do you really think he may have had something to do with Ciara's kidnapping?"

A lone tear rolls over Marlena's cheek and Greta puts a hand on her shoulder looking worried and shocked after seeing "Father John's" change in personality.

"I don't know Bo." She starts crying silently as she talks, pausing now and then to wipe at her cheeks "…I really don't know, I don't want to believe anything like that, but I don't know, I just don't know. He has changed so much. And how is it even possible for him to be alive? We saw the accident, we saw him in the hospital, we saw him die, we said goodbye. The only explanation is Stefano – how can some one come back from the dead without Stefano having a hand in it? And what was his purpose, why did Stefano take him from us? There must have been a very good reason for him to go through all that trouble…" She leaves the sentence hanging in the air as she pauses to take a deep breath before crying more loudly.

"There must be an explanation, Mom, and we'll find it." Eric puts his hand on Marlena's other shoulder and squeezes it.

Marlena sniffs loudly, then picks up the cordless phone on the coffee table. She dials a number, then waits for someone to answer.

"Who are you phoning?" Bo asks.

Marlena opens her mouth to answer Bo then looks away at a spot somewhere in front of her signaling to the rest that someone has answered.

"Hope? Remember this morning I asked you to keep an eye on John?" A pause and silence. " Well, listen, I don't want to get you spooked, but I think you need to watch him closely, he…I….Oh how can I say this? Hope, I think...he might be…involved somehow…with Ciara's kidnapping."

Another pause and silence, Bo sits forward a bit straining to hear what Hope is saying. It sounds something like, "Why would you think that?"

"Hope, think about it, I know you are still in shock, and you have a lot of emotions to deal with so you may not think that closely about the situation. We saw John die, you were there, we all said our goodbyes, there were no doubt in our minds that he was truly gone, even after half of us came back from the dead. The only possible explanation for John still being alive is Stefano. Why, I do not know, what could be important enough for him to go through so much trouble is beyond me, but it is a fact I…we have to face…." There is pain written all over her face as she says this.

"Okay Honey, take care…."

After hanging up, they all sit in silence, pondering the situation.

* * *

"Hope" stares at the phoned in her hand. Marlena is getting too close to the truth, there has to be a way to give her a whole new perspective on things….

She must speak with John right away, she stands up, then sits back down again. She reaches over and lights a smoke. If she pitches up there now and Stefano is over there with Ciara, she may just get them both killed – who knows what Stefano's reaction could be – you can never tell how he will react. It'll be a better idea to phone first….

As she puts her hand on the phone, it starts ringing underneath her hand. Shocked, she pulls her hand back, then while her heart is still beating very fast in her ears, she picks up the handset slowly and brings it to her ear. She has a bad feeling about this one.

"Mrs. Brady?" the voice on the other side of the phone ask-greets.

"Uh, yes, um, speaking." The wind is completely taken out of her sails.

"This is Sister Callaway from Salem memorial, your test results are ready."

She swallows, then swallows again, hoping to get some moisture into her dry throat.

"I'm on my way…." She croaks, hanging up and grabbing her purse. And the files with all her previous test results, she may not need it, but she can't leave it lying around while she's out.

John will have to wait, nothing will happen in the time that she is gone, so she may as well go down there and get hanged if it must….


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Revelations 2**

70 miles, 80, 90, 100 miles per hour. The speedometer is climbing steadily, yet it is of no concern to her.

"Well, you got your answer. Are you happy now?" she asks her reflection in the rear view mirror. She has no idea how she feels. She had gotten her answer. The professor at the neighboring city's hospital's words still echoing in her mind as she stared at the graphs for the third and final time.

"There must be a logical explanation for this. I must see Stefano – he is the only person who can explain this!"

Or could he? What if they great, demented Stefano Dimera do not have the information she is looking for? What if he has no answers to give?

She pulls into her parking space, then goes into the elevator, first she stops at the front desk, then gets back onto the elevator, punching in John's floor number instead of her own.

"You had better still be there, Stefano, and you had better have my daughter there, so I can at least see her!"

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" Stefano Dimera asks as Ciara bounces onto John's lap.

"So far. What information do you need?"

"You sound rushed? Patience my dear brother..."

"Brother? So you know then."

"I found my father's diary in your room, you certainly must've read it..."

"Well parts of it...The last couple of entries told me everything."

"So you haven't read it all?"

"Nope, I had no time. Why? Is there more?"

"Much more. I found it a year ago. It explained a lot to me. I never knew half of it."

"The great Stefano Dimera, kept in the dark by his own father! So tell me what you found."

"The rest isn't of real interest to you. Perhaps, someday, if or when you regain your memory, I'll tell you the whole story Santos Dimera penned down in that one little book. Perhaps then it shall hold some relevance to you."

John bounces Ciara as she pulls at his nose and chin. Perhaps, knowing that they are in fact brothers and that he is aware of this fact, Stefano may accept that he has all his memories in tact. However, that could spell danger to "Gina", if that is who she is...He nods, not saying anything, then transferring Ciara to the other knee he speaks up.

"Tell me your plan, so I can get the info we need and get outa here. These people are constantly following me around, watching and hounding. Who knew Marlena could be so annoying. She would've slapped a bloody leash on me, if she could. Roman and Bo..."

"Speaking of which, our very tactful Detective Brady barged into my living room today, demanding I return his daughter."

John peers down at Ciara. It doesn't look as if she picked up who they are talking about, in fact she has happily snuggled into his shoulder, looking as if she'll fall asleep any minute.

"And?"

"I obviously denied everything...Does Hope seem suspicious at all?"

"She isn't acting like someone who is suspicious..."

Why should she when she knows everything?

Just then a key turns in the lock and the door swings open to reveal the very woman they are speaking of. Both heads swing around. Stefano's mind is working overtime.

"I got the key from the front desk." she announces, then she turns and closes the door.

"We need to talk."she directs the demand to Stefano, then turns to John as Ciara sleepily lifts her head, saying, "Mommy?"

She crouches down and gives her a kiss.

"It's okay , Honey, go back to sleep." Then as she rises, she motions to John to take her away.

As he goes off to tuck in the girl in his arms into his own bed, she swings around, face to face with Stefano, silently seething.

He can see the amount of anger she is holding back. He has a vision of lightening bolts coming at him, spewed from her eyes. How on earth will he explain Ciara's presence?

John re-enters the room just as the phone starts ringing. He answers.

"Oh, it's you, _again_, Blondie." he puts a lot of annoyed emphasis on the word 'again' . "Don't worry Hope is here checking up like a good little girl to see if I am being a good boy. Why can't you people just lay off me?!" then he slams down the receiver.

During the whole conversation she and Stefano were staring at each other, sizing up their opponents, completely different thoughts running through their minds.

"You owe me an explanation, Stefano."

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say a word, she dumps three files onto the coffee table between them.

"Read it, Stefano, and then I want the truth."

Silently he picks up the top file, opens it, then looks very perplexed.

"What is this?"

She throws her hands up in the air and exclaims:

"I do not believe this! The great Stefano Dimera cannot read a simple doctor's report! Shall we call Rolf to translate it to you, or shall I just tell you what I know, and you can start explaining. Truthfully this time?"

He stares at her for a few minutes, seeing her acting suspiciously more like Princess Gina von Amberg than as Hope. A white-hot anger takes hold of him as he puts two and two together to get five...

"You two betrayed me again! John must've brought you back Gina! I will kill you both and Rolf as well!" he slams his fist against the liquor stand, spilling liquid all over.

She lifts an eyebrow.

"Strangely enough, John had nothing to do with it. However if you want to kill the person responsible, I will tell you gladly that it was all Billy's doing."

"The day she tried to electrocute her..."John fills in.

Stefano turns to face John, still angry as hell.

"So you knew about this?"

John shrugs, then a little defensively explains.

"I may have been trained by you, but so was Gina. It was just a matter of time before she found me snooping and confronted me. I couldn't tell you that I was spotted, she couldn't let anyone find out about her memories being back, so it was easier to make a pact. The fact that I am alive stays a secret and she doesn't have to deal with Billy using the situation to her advantage."

"So you remember her, I mean Gina?"

With a face resembling the dead pan expression he has been putting on for every one else, he confirms.

"Yes, as well as everything before I knew her, and after you ripped me away from her."

She feels tired suddenly, and looks it. She goes to sit next to John on the couch.

She sighs, eying the mess on the liquor stand.

"Oh Steffi, why don't you pour me a sherry before you tip the whole damn lot."

He takes a couple of seconds, sizing up the situation, then complies with her request. He hands John a scotch, then pours one for himself.

Once he has seated himself, and feels more in control of his temper, he will proceed. Technically, John didn't betray him, he lied to him, however under the circumstances, to keep her quiet, it was the best move to make. Feeling more sure of himself, he breaks the silence.

"What are all these papers, Gina"

She looks up from the sherry glass she had been twirling around.

"You lied to me Steffi. You have been lying to me for years, as Gina and as Hope."

"Oh?"

She sighs, looks up at him, still looking very tired.

"Oh, Steffi..."she puts a hand over his, "I don't want to fight, I just want the truth, so I can rebuild my life, no talk of revenge, I can still have a full life at my age, can I not?" as she continues talking it becomes obvious that she is more speaking to herself than either Stefano or John. "Perhaps I can even start building a new life." she sighs, then puts her hands up in a sign of surrender, once again directing her attention to Stefano, "Please tell me the truth, no threats, no strings attached."

He looks at her, wondering if he should start to trust her again. Gina had never meant him any harm, the only times they fought or she retaliated was because she wanted her own life, and to be with John. He has no use or work for her, she can have that freedom now. But what about John? His number one operative. Will he then try to run of with Gina, or hook up with one of the other woman he had been involved with, and now apparently all remember. He looks up at John just in time to see a look flash between him and Gina, a look he remembers flashing between them all those years ago. It seems Gina won that race. Then he thinks back, many, many years, it is not surprising, the young man, born Ryan Brady, adopted as Forrest Alamain, training in Santos' mercenary school, living and growing up in an atmosphere inspiring him to help build the great Dimera dynasty, having no idea that he was a part of that dynasty, himself choosing his name, John Black and changing it legally to protect the Alamain family, his family's name... That same man who fell in love with his beautiful partner, before his whole life was taken away and then thrown into another life...Yes, it is not surprising that Gina won that race, when she was the only love of the man he was born as, the man he would've still been if Stefano himself hadn't tampered with his memories. The last attempt to get John back to the Dimera side was only because he found his father's diary, and realized that John had a destiny planned out for him by Santos himself. It seemed only right that it should be carried out. If John, with all his memories, still takes his rightful place in the Dimera family, then Santos plan can detour back to the original road...Including the part that included Gina.

"Okay, Gina, tell me what you want to know."

She is still listlessly twirling the sherry glass.

"There are three files on the table. The one says that my DNA does not match Shawn-Douglas Brady's. I am not Hope." she looks at him, he nods, showing no signs of emotion.

"The second file says that I am related to Lucas."as he lifts an eyebrow, she continues. "Long story short, I found that out by accident."

He nods, she takes a big breath. John sits forward, it is obvious he is interested in what the last file says.

The last file says that...that.."she pauses, sits upright, puts her sherry glass on the coffee table, and lifts her head, looking Stefano straight in his eyes, a mixture of emotion in her eyes, the dominant emotion being betrayal. Her voice is strong and clear.

"The last file says that Greta is my daughter, I am Princess Gina von Amberg and you have been lying to me for eighteen years of my life!" her voice breaks at the last words, then the room is completely silent.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – The truth **

John pulls Gina closer and hugs her to him and looks up at Stefano. A flash of gratitude through his eyes and then their eyes connect, all that shows is a steely defiance. He refuses to let this second chance go.

"So? You know now. What do you want from me?" Stefano asks defensively, the pang of guilt he experienced as she made the announcement has made him angry. He hates feeling guilt, and usually doesn't have to deal with the emotion.

A flash of anger illuminates her face and eyes as she pushes herself away from John and straightens to glare at Stefano.

"What do I want to know? I want to know why? Why did you deceive me all these years? How did you manage to convince me that I am Hope and that Gina was just a persona you created within me?!"

Her voice had been climbing with every word, now John pulls her back into his arms, and strokes her hair soothingly.

"Relax Gina..."he whispers into her hair, kissing her forehead."You need to stay clear and focused, we'll know the truth soon."He pushes her to sit more upright, then he cups her face in his hands, smiling lovingly as he looks at the evidence of age that had slimmed down her face from the time they knew one another. She is ever more beautiful to him. "All the tests, all the wondering and waiting, it is all over now, and I'll always be here for you." Then he looks up at Stefano. "We aren't young anymore, none of us, Stefano, please, no more brainwashing. I know who I am now, I know why you hate the Brady's so much, and I will works with you, as a partner, just leave our lives in peace."

"Fair enough." Stefano nods, it is obvious he is thinking about John's words.

Gina composes herself, straightens her back and moves her head from side to side, gearing up for the battle ahead, and to face the truth, once and for all. The she swings her head around to face Stefano, pushing her chin out a little defiantly.

"I still want to know why."

"Oh, Gina, where can I start?"

"The beginning, and I want the truth this time. And I want to know how I am related to Lucas."

Stefano stands up, sighing, finally looking and feeling his age. The time has come for all the lies to be revealed, lies that started long before he became involved. Lies that were only compounded more when Hope Williams Brady entered the picture.

He pours them all another drink, then sits down going over the whole story that needs to be told. Today, now, in a couple of minutes, as soon as he had gathered the nerve.

"I will start at the beginning..."he pauses, looking for the right words. "Gina, I will tell you why I lied to you, however there is a long story before that which I only found out about a year ago, reading my father's diary. I will start there and work my work my way through to the present. This will answer all your questions..." Again he pauses.

With a sigh he starts telling a story that started many, many years ago.

"In 1955 in a small town, just outside of Salem lived a family. The Winograd family. The man, Oliver, was working for my father, Santos Dimera. He was working the US devision of my father's dealings, and is indirectly one of the reasons the Irish clan of Brady's chose Salem as a place o settle in the states – they have at least heard of this town. His wife, Catherine, was battling to have children, and he was having an affair on the side with some Italian woman, referred to in my father's writings only as Rosalina. At long last his wife fell pregnant, and he decided to end the affair for his wife's sake as well as the unborn child's,however, when he told his mistress that it is over, she had a little surprise of her own, she was pregnant as well, six months, even though she barely showed. She threatened to go to his wife and tell her everything. That is when he wrote my father to take care of the situation. Rosalina was abducted and taken to an abbey in France until the day came that she had born a little girl. The girl was taken from her and given to the Earl of a remote arm of Prussian royalty, who had been hiding the stillbirth of their own daughter from his wife for several days at the time. His wife was under the impression that the girl brought to her, after she spent several days sedated by the Earl, was her own. She named her Gina. Whatever happened to Rosalina, is not known. She was never mentioned in my father's writings again."

"So my mother had no idea..." Gina's voice trails off.

"No, until the day she died, your father had kept this from her."

"And me." she states, again twirling the empty sherry glass.

"And you." Stefano confirms.

John takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, she looks up at him and gives him half a smile.

"Is that the whole story?" John asks.

"More or less. The rest of my father's writings do mention that the Earl was indebted to him, that my father had a firm hand in your upbringing – the art classes, the piano lessons, the forced gymnastics classes, all was Santos' doing. He had been preening you from childbirth. He had apparently found a young man, Aldo Dominguez..."

"Aldo?!"

"Yes, your friend Aldo. Santos paid him from very early to taunt you into stealing little things, to start loving living on the edge. All the childish pranks and death defying stunts you guys pulled in the name of fun, was planned well in advance by Santos. He always referred to you as his little jewel. From your birth you were destined to be an art thief, building the Dimera collection. When you were sixteen, the Earl had an opportunity to marry you off to a very influential family, very fortuitous to him, however wasn't part of Santos' plans. In the end he saw the potential in having his jewel, his personal art thief in the guise of a princess, and so your marriage to Prince Philìpe von Amberg was approved."

It is silent for quite a while, Gina's face is white and drawn with all the new information, John looks on worried as Stefano thinks over the rest that still needs to be revealed…..


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 – MORE IS REVEALED**

"How… I mean…. I don't understand how this makes me related to that Lucas." Gina's voice is quiet and subdued.

"Winograd. Kate's maiden name. She was, is, your sister."

For the first time since Stefano started the tale, Gina's eyes flicker again with anger.

"You can _not_ be serious! Of all the people...!" she turns to John, "Look, I know the two of you have a history, but so does she and me, and I'll never forgive that woman for all the stunts she pulled. She would do anything to get Bo and Billy back together – the constant meddling, the scheming..."he voice rises as she flies up from the couch, pacing and throwing her hands up in the air, as she continues... "Way back when she hired Franco to break us up, and even before that, when I just came back, with no memories, she was the one who tried to convince Bo that I'm not Hope..."

"Well, you're not." John breaks through evenly. He realizes she still has feelings for Bo, after nearly 20 years it is impossible not to, but it still annoys him. And it hurts.

She stops short, suddenly defeated. She sighs then lowers herself into the closest chair.

"I suppose you are right. So Billy wins..." she sighs, then a glimmer enter her eyes... "Perhaps not. There is still the little matter of the pills she gave to Ciara... But we'll discuss this half-formed plan later. I would not be Gina if I do not take revenge." then she stands up, takes her place next to John on the couch.

"For now, I first need to know what happened to the real Hope, and the Gina that locked me, us, in the touret, who was she?" This mystery needs to be cleared up. Tonight. Then she'll concentrate on the little matter called revenge...

"Well, that's a long story, I'll start with the preparation. After I had sent John here, to Salem, you became, well, how can I say, you suddenly acquired an attitude. Whenever you had work to do, you would whine about working alone, you would paint for weeks longer than usual. You lost the love of living on the wild side, one can say. And then that terrible outburst about the "von Amberg curse"as you called it, in front of the aristocracy in Europe... I had to make a plan, and fast... So I came upon the idea of using Hope, because of the resemblance, but she was a bit young... I had the means, to create you inside of her, it proved to be working so good with John and Roman at the time...But what will I do with you? I can't exactly discard you, so I decided to send you to Salem as Hope..."

"But you didn't..."

"No, it did not work. I took you both to Maison Blanche and sent you to get a face lift – As Hope you had to look more youthful, and Hope, after the exchange with Ernesto was given some chemical peals and given the sleep cure that was used in Hollywood in the sixties to help people loose a little weight, just enough to bring out her cheekbones and loose that early twenties roundness to her face... Everything was going according to plan..."

Gina feels a new revulsion at the cold-blooded manner he decided her fate...

"You came back more youthful, though a little thinner than Hope, and we managed to age her sufficiently... Then came the day we hooked you up to extract your memories, and hers. First we gave her your memories – but the power went out half-way through the procedure. We continued, hoping that it didn't affect the outcome. In the beginning it seemed like it worked, then she started acting strangely, schizophrenic, one minute Hope the next Gina, then the two personalities merged and out came a woman that would rather be locked away for her own safety, she spoke of John a lot, started calling him Roman at times... It became apparent that both sets of memories were fighting with each other and confusing her – up to the point where she went off the deep end..."

She sits forward and lights a cigarette, visibly shaken about the horrific tale he was telling...

"Poor Hope..." is all she can think, "I can never let Bo know the truth, it will destroy him..."

Stefano continues, still completely calm as he tells the tale with no emotion. Inside, though, he is reliving the whole event. He knew one day these things will come back to haunt him, he just never really thought it could happen so soon...

"Rolf and I sat and tried to figure out where we went wrong...You were in Lugano at the time, getting to know Lily... The conclusion we came to, was that John is what went wrong. Of course, at the time I had no idea the...uh...depth of your involvement, so our conclusion was that the fact that the same person were in the different sets of memories, and that should be confusing for anyone, so we made a new plan... We brought you back to Maison Blanche, and this time planted only selected parts of Hope's memories in the chip – anything that had nothing of John... Then we inserted the chip into your mind, and activated it. When you woke up, you still had your own personality and feelings, however you had some of Hope's memories as well, only the emotions that go with them were not attached... And I convinced you that those lingering memories used to be yours, that you are my creation..." Stefano says the words triumphantly, his voice filled with pride. These memories may haunt him for years to come, but can any one say that they are capable of this!? He truly is a master...

"And I played right into your hands, setting my feelings for John aside, thinking they were created by you, and with no idea that he is here in Salem..." She still can't believe how easily he turned her whole live upside down...

"Yes, only I didn't count on your reaction when I brought you back later...And you remembered John being in Salem... Getting back to how you became Hope. Obviously, Celeste planted all Hope's memories in you afterwards, everyone thought I was dead, I was hiding out at Maison Blanche and had no way to get to my enemies, so sending you in to mess up their perfect lives seemed like the best thing." He chuckles, thinking back..."And I remember thinking how poetic it had been, how ironic that the first person who had any contact with you as you went into your new life, was John, allowing me to get away, so he can save you from drowning... And how it is my pawn who took you to your new family, having no idea that you had worked together for so long..."

Gina is silent, then as a thought dawns on her, she speaks up.

"You must've had a real laugh at us, at the Jungle compound, working together as we used to, only this time against you..."

"There was rather a humorous irony to that. You were under the impression that I sent you after John to die in the jungle, but that wasn't it, I needed that cure to get free, and I knew if you worked together, you had a better chance at acquiring that flower for me. It was also a convenient way to get you away from the equipment under the sheet. I was worried that if you saw the equipment and the tunnel-like bed you were lying in during the transformation, you may remember...Even it was just the experience...Bo would've had a field day with a new clue like that..."

Gina shakes her, head trying to clear all his words from her mind...

"All these years... The Gina that locked us in the touret was really Hope..."

"Yes, which explains why you completely rejected Bo, and became obsessed with John, and she settled for Bo... Bo could've had his Hope back, but the damaged caused to her personality with the procedure was to severe, she flipped..."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 – TO REVENGE OR NOT...**

The first sun raze falls through a crack in the curtain, it falls on the floor, and slowly makes it's way further through the room, up onto the bed, until it falls on the sleeping woman's eyes. Groggily she opens them, and yawns. She slept maybe for an hour... Stefano's tail kept running through her mind. The mystery is solved now, but she would've preferred never to have known the whole story...

Bo can never know! What will she do now? Move away? Stay? What about Ciara? If she takes her little girl, Ciara will identify Giovanni as being John all along, and yet she can't allow her girl to stay over at the Dimera mansion indefinitely... How will she ever face Bo again, now that she knows the truth... And she still loves him. A product of Stefano's sick mind games, or a love that has built over the years into something more real than any of the memories Stefano gave her? And John? Where does he fit it? If they do end up rekindling what they had, will they ever be able to go public? Or will it have to be a secret affair as it was for all those many years? She wants Bo to be happy, but she cannot deceive him more by being with him, knowing full well that she is deceiving him with every breath and every word... She so wants him to be happy...Perhaps he would've been happy with Billy if she never came to Salem...However, the person Billy has turned into! Can she ever allow that woman to get her hooks into him? And there is the little matter of her poisoning Ciara! Not enough to constitute murder, but what if something went wrong? And more importantly, the woman tried to kill her, it is all her fault that this predicament exists... Okay, no that is Stefano's fault, however she would've been living in her beautiful fool's paradise, with no idea of everything she has learned in the past twenty-four hours...

She gets up, still yawning, her head reeling from the little and troubled sleep she had, then takes a quick shower, dresses herself and her hair and with make-up, magically makes herself look half-way descent and awake...Not quite herself, but she can use Ciara's "kidnapping" to explain the dark circles that hadn't quite vanished...

* * *

An hour later, she enters the Dimera living room, only to find Bo and Stefano glowering at one another.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bo!" Stefano implores, underlining the words by thrusting his hands out in front of him with frustration.

"Yeah, of course you don't." Bo's top lip pulls up in a a light sneer, then sarcasm dripping from every word he continues, "You are a saint, a pillar of the community, why would you know anything about it!"

Stefano looks up to see Gina standing in the doorway, one eyebrow quirked, surveying the scene.

"Ah! Another one. When will you people learn that I cannot take credit for everything that goes wrong in your lives, even if it will give me great pleasure if I could. Tell me, Hope..." Bo swings around to see Gina in the doorway, staring at Stefano, her eyes empty... "Why is it that you also wind up in my house with accusations when you could be over at Billy's interrogating her. As I understand she did try to kill you."

Bo swings around to Stefano...

"That is a lie!"

"How do you know about that?! Is she working with you now?" Gina saunters forward doing the perfect Hope-the-detective impersonation.

"My dear, please, I would not work with an air head like that, she could not even succeed! I am merely pointing out that she would gain more from getting your daughter out of the way than I ever could..."

Gina quirks an eyebrow as Bo bulldozes ahead.

"You bastard, you planned this, didn't you? Kidnap Ciara while I am distracted with Chelsea's case, over at Billy's, then drive a wedge between me and my wife, and then use Billy to make it worse."

"As I understand, Bo, she tried to kill your wife, then you decided not to believe our wife, in stead you came to Billy's defense... You seem to be making a mess of your marriage all on your own. Why would I have to go to such lengths to get the same result. Mm? Bo? Tell me. "

"He's got a point, Bo, you do seem to manage it all on your own, if only you will get that woman out of our lives! Perhaps she did have something to do with it."

Bo stares at Gina in disbelief.

"I don't believe this! He is so obvious when he tries to stir trouble between us and you fall for it..." then walks up to her, taking her both her hands in his. "I love you, Fancyface, not Billy or this bastard can change that, and I will find our daughter." She pulls her hands back, and looks down at the floor.

Bo sighs, then turns back to Stefano.

"You are going down Dimera! This is the last time you touch my family!" He looks over at Gina who is still staring at the floor, then looking even more determined he strides to the front door and goes out.

Staring at the door after closing it, he grimaces.

"I will get our daughter back Fancyface, and I will make this up to you. Dimera will not destroy our family." He leaves, feeling a bit awkward leaving Hope with Dimera, but if he tries to argue with her now, he may just get the cold shoulder. She may sound like she believes Dimera's lies, but she wouldn't have come over here if she didn't suspect him..

* * *

"Quite a plan you have their Steffi. Blame Billy for everything." Gina saunters over to the couch and sits down cross legged, nodding as Stefano picks up the Sherry container and holds it in the air with a questioning look on his face. He proceeds to fill her a glass.

"I's such a shame we cannot prove it in court, then I would finally be rid of that woman!"She sighs as she fluffs her hair, then takes the glass as Stefano hands it to her. "Gratsi."

"Well, that can be arranged, then at least you can take your daughter off my hands, Rolf is running out of things to keep her busy with."

"You should have thought of that before you took her." Gina states flatly, as she points with her glass in Stefano's direction, then takes a sip. "However, there is the slight matter of Giovanni's identity. How are you planning to get around that? I am not letting John go down for this."

"There is a procedure..." Stefano begins, deep in thought.

"No! No procedures will be done on my child. Look at how messed up I have become with all your _procedures._ "

Stefano holds out his hand in a stop sign.

"Gina, just hear me out..."

"You are not, I repeat, NOT messing with my daughter's brain."

"Okay, you have had your say Gina, now just hear me out and if you still feel the same afterwards, we won't do it."

She quirks an eyebrow, then sets her lips in a stubborn line as she lifts her head higher.

"I'm not proposing we wipe her memories, that would point straight back to me in any case. We have a procedure that has been done quite successfully in the past. I am proposing that we change her perception of Giovanni's face."

Intrigued, Gina sits forward.

"So you basically replace John's face with someone else's? Like who?"

Stefano sits back, steepling his hands, looking very pleased with his abilities.

"That's the beauty of it, Gina-dear..."he stands up, comes to sit next to her, and absently plays with her one hand, as he smiles triumphantly. "You get to decide who you want to 'go down for this' as you put it."

Gina starts smiling, and places her hand on his chest.

"Well, it seems Steffi, I have some research to do then." Then she sits back into the crook of his arm, and folds her arms, a somewhat evil looking smile tugging at her lips. Then she swings her head to face him again. "I want Billy to go down for this, and there must be a man somewhere in her secret little life that can drag her down with him."

"Well then, I suggest you go find that man, Gina-dear, so you can take your daughter of my hands, and I can take Billy off yours."

Gina stands up, Stefano follows her until they reach the front door, then she turns back to him and offers both her cheeks for him to kiss.

As an after thought, just before she leaves she looks over her shoulder at him.

"Now you see how, prosperous, our partnership can be if you discuss your plans with me and leave me to live my own life."

Stefano gives a half smile and nods in her direction.

"Touché."

* * *

Gina is sitting on a bench at Salem Place, watching Billy from afar, willing a man to meet her at some point. Some innocent idiot that got involved with the wrong woman and will end up doing time with her. She is snapped out of her dark thoughts as her phone starts ringing.

She takes it out of her purse, and checks the caller id. Marlena.

She flips it open and puts it to her ear.

"Marlena, Hi!"

"Hi, Hope, how are you?"

"Oh fine, under the circumstances..."

"I tried your hotel room, but I couldn't get an answer."

"Yes, I did leave quite early, the room was too depressing, I had to get out of there." her voice sounds suitably depressed.

"I can understand that. Hope, how... Is John okay? When I phoned last night he was very abrupt, basically accusing me of sending you over there to check up on him. He didn't throw you out or anything, did he?"

"No, don't worry, he was somewhat aggressive and not in the mood for me checking in, but he didn't get violent, if that is what you meant..." Gina forces a slightly insecure sound into her voice, as if she cares not to hurt the other woman with her words.

"No, of course not, maybe...Oh, I don't know what I meant. He is just so different, one doesn't know what to expect." the voice on the other side of the line sounds as if it is going to break.

Gina doesn't know quite how to respond, so she stays quiet. She can understand the other woman's confusion, the hurt, the pain...

"I'm sorry Hope, here I am going on and on about my own problems, and you have enough to deal with..."

"Yes, well..."

"Have..have you heard anything, any news? She'll be fine Hope, no-one would dream of hurting a beautiful little girl like Ciara..."

"That is what I keep telling myself... Marlena, you may think I am being paranoid, or obsessed, but do you think perhaps Billy had something..."

"You can't be serious... No, Hope, Billy has had her fair share of less than moral moments but I don't think she'll go that low..."

"You sound just like Bo." Gina pushes an accusing note into her voice.

"Oh, Honey, I know Bo is not your favorite person at the moment, and it must hurt that he doesn't believe Billy to be dangerous, but do you really think Billy has the... guts, for something like this?"

"I see your point." Gina mutters under her breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said you're probably right."

"Hang in there, Hope."

"Yes, you too."

After hanging up, Gina, still staring at Billy, mutters under her breath.

"This may be more difficult than I thought, but I will not let that woman get her hooks into Bo, he deserves someone better. And if I won't be around to protect him from her, she needs to be history as well."

Then she realizes just what she said. She had decided, last night already, she just couldn't face the truth. She will leave Salem. Facing Bo, knowing the truth, and never being able to tell him... It will be torture, torture she cannot bear to endure...

* * *

Late that afternoon she gets back to her hotel room, not one step closer to her goal. She drops her bag on the couch and lights up a cigarette. Just then there is a knock on her door. Bo! Who else! Desperately she eyes the fresh smoke hanging over the suite.

"I can't come to the door right now. I... I am naked, just getting out of the shower."

"Just take the hint and leave!" she mutters under her breath.

"Sounds promising, can I join you?" A hot wave washes over her body at John's voice floating through the door.

She jumps up and opens the door, pulling him into the room and after a quick look down the hallway she closes the door. Then she turns to face him.

"You disappoint me, Gina. You are wearing way too much cloths." She can feel a need stirring within her as she leans against the door, suddenly feeling faint as she stares into the depths of his eyes. The fire burning in them will scorch her if she doesn't break the contact soon. He walks forward until their faces are only inches apart. She can feel his warm breath on her lips. Her own breathing has stopped somewhere halfway between her lungs and her throat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – The climax**

Magical, exciting, dangerous and sensuous. That is how John once described their lovemaking. That evening was it, and so much more... She rolls over, tracing her finger lightly over his sleeping features, then she sighs contentedly as she lies her head down on his shoulder. When she closes her eyes, she can still feel the warmth of his breath on her body, the quick flick of his tongue as he teases her, the weight of his masculine body on top of her and feel the strength in his arms as he picked her up to push her up against the headboard. He was teasing her half the night, refusing their desires to be quenched, up until his control finally gave in. It was more intense than she remember any other time before...

She feels him stirring, then he pulls his arm out from under her head, and pulls her closer, just silently holding her tight. He smiles, then think back over his life. The overpowering love her felt for her, all those years ago, the fervent hope that their plans to run away, escape Stefano, would work, the longing to finally be together with no pretense...And then suddenly his life started here in Salem, all the while, he had no idea that she was out there, that she even existed. He can understand that after all these years living Hope's life, she does love Bo, a product originally created by Stefano, after all, that is what happened between himself and Marlena.... Roman's love for her eventually grown into his own love for her. A by-product of all Stefano's manipulations that had him staring blindly past what his life could've been.

"Gina?" his voice is low, a little hoarse from sleep.

"Mmm?" she snuggles deeper into his arms.

"Do you realize how much time we have wasted? Do you remember the time you brought me to the park, showed me the compact? I remembered, and yet I pushed you away, for a few blissful seconds I gave in, acknowledged what my heart was telling me, then..."

Gina thinks back to those magical, yet horrible moments about ten years ago. She was so determined to have him remember her, and she had managed to do that. They cried together, laughed together, her called her "My Gina" and told her that his heart is hers, and then he realized where he was, and he told her to let him go, that the past is dead and buried, that his future was with Marlena. Soon after they got married.... She can hear his voice still ringing in her ears.... " My future is with Marlena, not with you, Hope, Gina, whoever the hell you think you are!" And it hurt, it hurt like hell. She can feel tears stinging her eyes, at the emotion the memory brings back.

"You had no idea who I was, I didn't even know..." she whispers.

He rolls over, half hanging over her, forcing her to open her eyes, and look into his.

"But I should have. If I just gave in, if I didn't hang onto that whole defeat Stefano and the past by marrying Marlena, and she will save me notions... We could've been together, all those years. We could've left Salem and Stefano and everyone else behind, and have been a family, like we always dreamed....Twenty-three years wasted. We could've had kids, and grand kids...."

The old, familiar feeling of anger takes hold of her... If it wasn't for Stefano, Bo and Hope would probably still be together, Roman and Marlena as well. And herself and John? They would've ran away as they planned, and if not, they would probably still have been world class criminals, their love and desire fueled by danger, and protecting one another....


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – All secrets come out eventually….**

Gina sits down at Java café, awaiting her steaming cup of tea, scanning the front page of the paper… Not really reading, just something to keep her mind busy.

She looks up as the waiter places it in front of her, thanking him, then returns to her muddled thoughts… She cannot loose John a second time, and therefore she must find a new Giovanni as soon as possible…. Perhaps pinning all of it on Billy just isn't possible. Time is running out…. Ciara has now been missing a full three days, and she hasn't got the energy to fake a breakdown over her little girl…. And if she doesn't have a breakdown soon, every one will start wondering what's up. Bo will start getting suspicious soon…. Bo.

What on earth is she going to do with him? She knows the truth now, she cannot go on deceiving him. At the same time, how does she break his heart? Isn't there some easier way to protect the people she loves? And she does love him. Whether engineered by Stefano or real, it doesn't matter, it hurts. It hurts to think that she will have to go away from him forever, it hurts to think of the hurt she is causing him, it hurts to think of the possibility of him finding out what happened to his real fancy face….

She sighs audibly, then looks up at the sound of Billy's voice….

"Richard! What a surprise!" Gina quirks an eyebrow…. Did she say to Stefano she's looking for a poor innocent guy, wrong place wrong time, wrong woman, as in Billy and that he will just have to go down with her…. This is more than perfect. Richard Calliento is someone Gina knows very well, perhaps not on a personal level, but his very thick file at the Salem PD is close enough to an E! true Hollywood story…. Everything she could possibly need.

Smiling she lifts her mobile phone, proceeding to film the exchange between Billy and her new accomplice….

"Dear Richard…." Gina whispers, "You will make a great Giovanni!"

* * *

"Good God, Woman! How I am supposed to have a smoke if I'm not allowed out!" John is battling to keep his face as deadpan as is necessary. Marlena is getting to him, all though it isn't all her fault, the other half of the blame can be put squarely in front of John's unlit cigar, lying in front of him on the coffee table, begging to be lit.

Just then Abe arrives back.

"No news?" Marlena questions.

Sighing Abe shakes his head, looking defeated.

"Good timing." John states, "You…" he points at Abe before grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the door… "are on smoking duty, because trust me, if I don't smoke now, I could get violent."

* * *

With a satisfied grin, John starts feeling somewhat normal again, as he exhales his third deep drag.

"So? Any news on the kid?"

"Like you care." Abe barks at him, still angry after being forcefully dragged out for John to have a smoke break.

"I do, the sooner you find this little bugger, the sooner Blondie will allow me to walk among the living again. You think I'm enjoying having my own personal growling watch dog?"

"Sorry, buddy…. But it's necessary for the moment."

John just looks at him.

"For the moment" is getting too long for him now…. How is he suppose to see Gina, hear if their plan to create a new Giovanni is progressing or still stuck?

He'd give anything to just be with her, but it'll be a long time before they can just be together. Always a secret. His love for her is so strong he wants to shout it out to the world, yet, twenty-three years down the line, it is still forbidden for him to do so….

He scowls, kills the cigar, then moves inward.

"No need to follow me, I can take a leak without supervision."

He slams the bathroom door in Abe's face, then sinks down onto the toilet lid.

Silence. Finally.

* * *

Gina rings the door bell at the mansion, then pushes past the housekeeper as she opens the door in her own time.

"I need to see Stefano. Now." The housekeeper slowly goes through to the drawing room. Gina tip-toes around impatiently. She's excited with her footage. As soon as this is done, she can start making plans to get on with her life, as painful as that may be, living in limbo is even worse…

The drawing room doors open and as the housekeeper wants to tell her she's allowed in, Stefano's voice drowns her out.

"In here…"

She enters, quirking an eyebrow as Stefano disentangles himself from the twins, books and toys strewn through the room. Who would've imagined….

"So, you're baby sitting yourself now?"

"Yes, well, Rolf is busy with keeping our guest occupied…."

"Well, I can take my guest of your hands pretty soon…. And I can't wait."

She hands over the mobile phone, allowing Stefano to watch the footage from this morning.

"Beautiful Gina, magnificent, then again, you have always been the best."

Then he summons Rolf.

"But, Steffi, I can take it to him…"

"Don't be foolish Gina, we do not want Ciara to connect you with ice cream land…"

"True." Gina isn't happy, but realizes that Steffi is right.

While waiting for Rolf, Gina's phone rings.

"Hallo?" she decided not to say who is speaking, stating herself to be Hope seems too much of an out-an-out lie.

"Fancy-face?"

"Bo. Yes?" she answers coldly, yet her heart is crying out. Better to let him know now that things are over. It can never be. It is wrong.

"I have… bad… news. It's Shawn."

"Shawn?! Brady, what's happened?" he might not be her son, but she still loves him all the same.

"On there way back from the cruise, they… there was a deer… they had an accident… Belle and Claire are fine, other than a few scratches…."

"And Shawn?" her voice is rising in alarm.

"He's at University… in ICU, he has lost a lot of blood…. He… was impaled by a pole… It missed all his vital organs…. But… I'm sorry fancy face, I know you have enough to deal with… but…"

"No, I'm glad you told me. I'm on my way."

She snaps off the phone, takes out the memory card.

"Here, give this to Rolf, all the footage is on there… I have to get to the hospital…" with unseeing eyes she turns to go.

Stefano stops her at the door, he has heard most of the conversation.

"Here, Gina." He pulls her around again, puts a glass of sherry in her hand. "Drink this. You cannot afford to have a slip because of emotions. You must keep your head about you."

She looks up at him, nods…

"You're right. I couldn't deal with more." She shallows the liquid, feels the calming affect running through her veins, the heat burning her throat.

The she smiles, slightly.

"Thanks, Steffi."

Stefano walks her to the door, gives her a kiss on each cheek, then closes the door behind her, with a worried expression. As long as Gina doesn't let the whole damn cat out of the bag, they could be home free, soon, very soon….


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Is "eventually", now?**

"Mr. Brady? Doctor Carver wants to see you in her office."

Bo runs down to Lexie's office, wondering why she doesn't come to see him as she usually does.

Upon entering he hears the tail-end of a phone conversation.

"This is unacceptable. How can you allow something like this to happen?"

Silence.

"Fine, we'll make a plan." Lexie slams down the receiver.

"Lexie?" she looks up, startled out of her angry thoughts.

"Bo. Shawn has lost a lot of blood, we urgently need a donor. The hospital's blood bank's reserves are very low and have none of Shawn's blood type, and the traffic is congested coming from the Salem blood bank, it can take hours for them to get here….

What's your type?"

"A positive."

"And Shawn's O positive…. Figures, the children generally end up with the mother's type…"

"Hope's on her way, she'll be here any minute. How is he?"

"Well, like I said before, thankfully the pole missed all vital organs, so he will survive, provided we get him a blood supply, and very soon…"

"Lex?" Hope sighs, breathlessly, entering the office.

"Hope…" Lexie starts as Bo interjects relieved…

"Fancy-face."

Gina looks over at Bo, then back at Lexie as she continues.

"We need you to give blood, Shawn's running out of time."

"Me?"

"Long story short, we have a problem with supply, and we need O positive desperately. It's the most common, but also the type we use most."

Gina sighs. O positive? Stefano is going to freak. So this is what it all comes to. A cruel joke of fate.

"Lex, I'm A-positive."

"A-pos… How can that be? Shawn is O-positive, where did he get it from if you and Bo are both A-positive?"

"Grandparents?" Gina offers. She rubs over her face, through her hair, then sits down. She doesn't have the strength for this. Can't they just worry about that later and get Shawn some help in the meantime?

Lexie seems to be thinking the same thing, sending Bo off to go round up any and every one in the hospital with O-positive blood types.

"Hope?" Gina looks up at Lexie's gentle voice.

"Hope, things will get better, I know your cut-up about Ciara, and now Shawn as well, but this is one time that you really need Bo. Don't shut him out." Then the dam wall broke, and Gina bursts unto tears. She cries over Shawn, she cries over Bo, she cries over the real Hope, she cries over twenty-three wasted years, she cries for everything and everyone in her life.

* * *

"Bo?" Marlena calls, John and Abe in tow, seeing as John cannot be left by himself, although for once he doesn't resent getting dragged along. He searches the hallway behind Bo, yet he doesn't see her.

"How is he?"

"He'll live, as long as we can find an O-positive blood donor around."

"I'm O-positive." Abe pipes up.

"Great." Bo nearly pulls Abe's arm off as he propels him to the ICU. "Find Lexie." He calls over his shoulder.

Marlena turns and rushes to Lexie's office, John follows, not supposed to know where that is. As Marlena enters the room, she announces.

"Abe will be donating Shawn's blood, Bo said to call you."

"Oh, thank God! I had no idea Abe was close by, but I don't think I've ever loved my husband as much as I do right at this minute!" Lexie squeezes Gina's shoulder, she has quieted down slightly, but is still crying. "It'll be alright Hope, I promise you that." As Lexie leaves, Marlena follows her, then turns back to see where John has disappeared to.

Her eyes widen in surprise, then she smiles.

"He is human after all!" She rejoices as she watch him crouching down in front of "Hope", taking her hands in his own.

The she turns again to rush after Lexie.

"Gina?" John's soft voice brings her back to the present.

"John…" she sighs, pain and anguish in her voice. "So many years, wasted. So many lives destroyed. So many more people who will get hurt." John moves over until he is next to her on the couch, then he pulls her against him, enveloping her in a warm embrace, allowing her to lean and relax against his strong chest. Absentmindedly he rubs over her hair, consoling a hurt he understands so well. With her face buried in his neck, he can barely make out her words. "I'm not a match for Shawn, neither is Bo…. It is just a matter of time, before the truth comes out. How will they survive knowing that she really is gone, has been for many, many years?" John understands, without Gina even naming anyone's names.

As her shoulders start shaking uncontrollable with a fresh wave of sobs, he pulls her even closer, rocking slightly, as one would console a child…

* * *

"He'll be fine." Lexie announces, Bo sighs with relieve.

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet. The nurse is busy with him, give her a few minutes."

"Let's go back to your office, I want to see if Hope is all right. We shouldn't be leaving her alone, but I don't think she wants to see me. Thanks Buddy." Bo pats Abe on the back, as Abe pulls down his sleeve over the cotton wool stuck to his arm.

"She isn't completely alone. John's with her." Marlena offers, feeling more positive after the scene she witnessed earlier.

"What? And you left him there?!" Bo spats out, then starts running towards Lexie's office. He stops dead in the door, watching the scene in front of him. John is sitting like a statue, his arms tightly wrapped around "Hope", a lone tear on his cheek, and "Hope" fast asleep, looking tired and worn out even while asleep.

John looks up at Bo. In his unreadable facial expression, Bo can see a tiredness that makes him bite back the "Stay away from my wife" comment that he nearly spat at him.

"How's your boy?" John asks, quietly.

"He'll live." Bo answers, then it is silent again as the two men appraise one another.

"Cut her some slack, Bo. You have no idea what she's been through."

"Oh, and you do?" Bo asks, challengingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

John just looks at him, then without a movement of either his body or a facial muscle, answers.

"I watch and I listen. You all are the performers, I am the audience. I notice things that you guys live over. Any observer can see that she's close to breaking point. Just give her a break. Leave her alone. You can't force someone to see things from your perspective." John looks down at the sleeping figure in his arms, thinking: "…Especially if your perspective is so far from the truth, it hurts."

"I'd like to take my wife home now."

John looks up.

"That is not 'giving her a break", she moved out for a reason. I'll take her back to her suite… that is if I'm allowed to leave."

Abe moves forward, him and Marlena had listened to the exchange silently.

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks." Again, no expression. John moves the figure in his arms over until he can carry her easily, then rises, following Abe, locking eyes with Bo for just a second.

"Sorry, Bo..." He silently thinks to himself, "…it's a tragedy that your Hope is gone, but I've only found my Gina after so many years, and I'm not giving her up."

* * *

Shawn opens his eyes slowly.

"Belle? Claire?"

"Sssshhhh." Bo puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "They're both fine, and waiting for you to get well."

"Dad? Can I see them."

"They'll be back soon. We had managed to send them to the cafeteria for a bite to eat."

Shawn smiles.

"That's good." Then he floats away again.

Bo rocks back and forth, beside his son's bed.

"How can Hope not be a match for their son's blood type? Can blood type skip a generation." He shakes his head. He knows way too little about these things to try and figure out what the answer is to that. And yet, something about the whole situation bothers him. The fact that John took over with caring for his wife, is also annoying him to know end. How dare the damned robot-man tell him to stay away from Hope? And yet, at the same time he has to admit that John most probably _is_ right about Hope needing a break. The fact that he cannot argue with that logic, infuriates him to no end.

"Fancy face." He whispers, "when will things return to normal?"

He picks up the phone, sighing sadly at what life is throwing at them.

"Roman? Any news on my little girl? I'll be at the precinct in another couple of minutes, as soon as Belle gets back. We have to find her!"

As he hangs up, Belle enters the room.

"He was asking for you earlier. I have to get back to the precinct, try and find Ciara."

Belle takes his hand and squeezes.

"We'll be praying for her as well."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Things have to come right sometime, right?**

"John?" Gina groggily asks, as she wakes up.

John sits forward, stiff and strained from his place in the chair apposite the bed. Then he reaches over to move her hair away from her forehead.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

As she opens her eyes she smiles at him, just because he is there.

"How's Shawn? Did you see him."

"Bo said he'll be fine. We can go over later if you want – with your car off course, I'm still under quarantine…"

"I'd like that…." Gina sits up right, rubbing over her sore and swollen eyes. "I must look a mess…" John cradles her cheek.

"You've never been more beautiful." And he means it, her vulnerability and softness as a woman is written all over her features. He realizes that he loves her even more with every passing minute.

Then he leans over and their lips meet. The fire is still there, simmering beneath the surface, the only thing keeping it in check, being the fear of what is till to come.

Gina rests her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"We'll have to face the music at some point. The truth will have to come out. I hate what it'll do to Bo…" she sighs. "And Ciara will be home soon. I'm not sure how exactly, Steffi will have to sort that out, but I found a new Giovanni." Putting all the serious situations into words, make it all sound so easy.

"Who is it?"

"Richard Calliento. Remember him?"

"He has a reputation as long as my arm, what is Billy doing with the likes of someone like that?"

Gina sits back, then scoots over, patting the mattress next to her. John moves over, leaning back, so she can lean into his arms, her head on his chest.

"I honestly do not know, however, I intend to find out." She looks up, "shouldn't be too difficult, after all, I am the best at just such an operation…" she smiles, a slight gleam to her eyes.

"I'm glad your spark is returning, my love." John smiles at her then drops a lingering kiss on her lips. Then another.

"Off course. I cannot stay down forever, there is much to be done."

She snuggles closer, feeling the heat from his body penetrating her clothing, making all seem all right in the world. At least for now….

"I have come to a conclusion." Gina announces.

"Oh?" John asks

"Every time I try to protect someone, it backfires, not just at me, but they end up being more hurt…."

"What are you proposing Gina?"

"I think it is time for Bo to know the truth – not the whole truth – I think it will kill him if he has to know exactly what happened to… Hope." She pauses, "however, it is time for him to know that I am not Shawn's mother and the implications that come with it. It will help him let me go."

"Gina, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. You know we have never had any secrets."

John takes a deep breath, steeling himself for her answer.

"Do you still love him? Bo, I mean."

Gina looks up at him, touches her hand to his cheek, sees the vulnerability deep inside his eyes.

"Truthfully?"

He nods.

"Off course. I just love you more. I always have. You are my first love, John, since childhood, I didn't even know it until Stefano sent us on our first mission… You're the love of my life…. Bo… he is the love of Hope's life. And even though I have spent many years living her life, in the end, my love for you grew even stronger…. That says a lot. And you know what – with you I am me, I know you love me for me – even with my manipulations, my deceit, my crimes and all my many faults…"

"I cannot judge you Gina – we have both committed terrible things, in the name of love and in our careers under the Dimera Empire… And I'll do them all over, if it means that we will get back to where we are now."

She looks, and smiles, before their lips meet in a lingering kiss. As the heat builds, John tips her over, pushing her into the bed, her hands surround his face, and pulls him even closer…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – It is time…**

"Doodlebug!" Bo calls, as Ciara runs into his arms.

Bo hugs her to him, tears flowing freely over his cheeks. It takes a lot to make a grown man cry, this is definitely such a time.

He looks up at Roman, and smiles.

An hour earlier, an anonymous caller, called in a report that a little girl is sitting all alone at the ice cream parlor at Salem place, that she has been there for an hour, with no adult supervision. Immediately Bo and Roman rushed over praying that it will be Ciara.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Ciara smiles, then pulls a face.

"My tummy hurts."

"Your tummy?!" Bo and Roman exchanged alarmed glances.

"Please God!" Bo prays silently, "Please don't let my little girl be a victim of molestation!" The very word brings a sour taste to his mouth.

"Yes." Ciara nods, "I'm tired of ice cream now. I am sorry I couldn't bring you some. They started melting so I had to eat them both. Yours and mommy's."

Bo sighs with relieve.

"Oh doodlebug, it's fine…." He hugs her again.

"Why did you take so long? Uncle said you'll fetch me here in a little while."

"Uncle?"

"Yes. He's the mayor of ice cream land – which is probably why he is so fat himself."

Bo laughs. He'll try and figure out all these clues later – his little girl is home and that is all that counts.

He has to get hold of Hope… she'll be ecstatic!

* * *

John groans, pulling Gina closer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you."

Gina giggles, "I love you, too."

John smiles playfully, pulling her face up to meet her lips with his own, once again, whispering:

"I love you. And I'll keep saying it, until the end of the world."

"I love you, too, so very much." Gina whispers back, against his lips.

"Do you want to go see Shawn now?"

"Yes, I'd love to, even if just to see for myself he's fine." Gina snuggles into his arms.

John laughs softly.

"We should probably get up and get dressed then."

"I know." Gina smiles, making no effort to part from him.

A few minutes later she pushes away from him to sit up right.

"Suppose we'd have to…" she sighs.

The ringing off the phone sounds loud in the silence of their contentment.

Gina picks up the receiver.

"Hallo?"

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Ciara! How are you?"

"Full."

"Full?" Gina looks puzzled.

Then Bo's voice comes over the line.

"Ice cream." Is his one-word explanation.

"Where did you find her?"

"Anonymous caller tipped us off that a little girl was at the ice cream parlor. The person who dropped her there, she calls just "uncle" told her I'll be picking her up there. My instincts are telling me that it is the same person who called it in. I…. I had Lexie check her out, just in case… Our little girl is fine, Fancy-face, he didn't hurt her – if you know what I mean…."

Her eyes widen as she understands the meaning of his words.

Poor Bo…He must've been sick with worry, she had so much of her own things going on, it never occurred to her that that was even a possibility for him to think of… Just because she knew that her baby was safe.

"I'm glad. We're going over to see Shawn, meet us there?"

"Who is "we"? Who is coming with you?"

"John. Who else?" Bo grinds his teeth.

"What do you mean "John, who else?" Since when is he strapped to your hip?"

"Bo, I'm not in the mood to argue. We'll see you at the hospital."

Gina hangs up, looking over at John.

"He's jealous."

"What do you expect?"

"We stay in one hotel; I'm supposed to be "keeping an eye" on you. What's his problem? It's like he knows something's up."

"Um, Gina? " John scratches his head, looking rather guilty.

"John?" Gina quirks an eyebrow, then a mischievous little smile touches the ends of her lips… "What did you do?"

"I kinda… staked a claim on my woman…"

"John!? We have to take this one day at a time. I love the fact that you feel like this, but we have to be careful It's not just our love at stake here, or Bo's feelings…"

"Oh?"

"John." Gina quirks her eyebrow again, then tilts her head looking a bit like naughty child about to confess that she stole a cookie….

"There is still the little matter that no-one can know I am… WANTED ALL OVER EUROPE!!"

John bursts out laughing.

"Oh, God! I did kind of forget about that little detail… This place is so provincial, Gina, the life here so ordinary… All our escapades feels like a dream from long ago…"

"So therefore, we'll either have to disappear all together – which is out of the question as Ciara's father is here, or we'll have to ride out the scandal of "Hope" and John being in a relationship…"

"Hey, "he pulls her into a big bear hug, then pushes her back onto the bed... "…scandal happens to be my middle name…" he laughs softly, before their lips meet….


End file.
